Changing the story
by Hi dear
Summary: A few weeks before 100 was sent to Earth, a mysterious woman took some of them to an unknown location, along with other important people, to see the future. Will the story really change? Or will it worsen with knowledge?
1. Chapter 1

**N/A: So people, I started this story a few months ago, many months until, except that I lost both the password and the email, and there to further disgrace, my computer stopped working and when I came back, I was no longer anxious by The story, but now I'm is not my native language, I'm sorry for any mistake. Hope you like.**

 **Making it clear that the story that The Saga The 100 series and books do not belong to me!**

Thelonius Jaha, the chancellor of the Ark, a dark-haired black man with brown eyes, was in his study, looking at the large window on the left wall of the room, looking at the Earth with sadness and apprehension.

A year ago, his friend, Jake Griffin, discovered a major flaw in the large spacecraft's air controls. Usually, after finding a fault, they would put the best engineers to solve the problem, only this time it was not fixed. It was a path of no return. The Ark was dying! Jake, with his big heart, thought that people had the right to know that they were doomed to death, but the Council was not in agreement, but it was not going to stop there. He would transmit to the whole Ark a video of him saying that the Ark was dying and that they had no salvation.

Before he could do this, the guards arrested him and soon after was executed in front of his wife, Abigail and his daughter, Clarke Griffin. The girl, knowing the problem of the Ark, was locked in one of the solitary ones and floated when she was 18 years old

Jaha came out of those memories when a knock on the door woke him. He walked slowly to the table, taking a card, which was like his ID on the Ark, and walked to the door, passing the card in the machine that only unlocked with the authorization of the card. Outside there were two of his friends. The first was the doctor who was above all other doctors and doctors; Abigail Griffin. The second was the head of the guard, Marcus Kane. He commanded the whole guard of the Ark, it was only under Jaha, who was the leader of all who lived in the Ark.

"You sent us, Chancellor?" Marcus asked, entering the office with his back straight and his expression neutral, with Abby more relaxed behind him.

Yes, please, sit down," Jaha said firmly, pointing to the chairs in front of the table. He walked to the bookshelf and picked up a bottle of vodka, which was already in the middle, three glasses and returned to his desk, serving his friends and sitting in the chair. He turned the liquid into the glass once and then refilled it, looking at both of them. "Tell me your honest opinions on what we decided on the 100!"

"It's our only hope, Thelonius," she said sadly, thinking of her daughter and that this was the only way she could survive. When his father was arrested, he blamed Wells, son of Jaha, without doubting for a second that who gave Jake was his mother. "Our best engineers tried to solve the fault ... it's impossible!"

"By sending the 100 to Earth, it can save us all, but it also gives us a few more months of oxygen." Marcus said he drinks the vodka, watching his friend fill the glass again. If it had been another time, where the Ark was safe, he would not have agreed, but they had no choice. He was sending the children to the ground or they were dying. "I'm not going to say I like this situation, but it's the only option."

Yes?" Jaha asked without emotion, looking vaguely at the bottle of vodka. "What if we send them to a slow and painful death?" He looked at his friends, watching them thoughtfully, but they soon turned to another glass. "We're going to kill 100 people for nothing!"

You must have faith, Thelonius!" Abby said with perseverance, playing with the liquid inside the glass, having positive thoughts. This was your daughter's chance to survive!

Taking a deep breath, Jaha let her body fall against the chair. "It's hard to have positive thoughts with the weight of everyone's life on your shoulders!" He complained in a low voice, looking up at the ceiling with irritation. It was not easy being the chancellor to decide who lives and dies. It was very tiring, but he could not complain. It was his life now.

Abby and Marcus looked at each other, trying to find the right words to say to their friend, but a bright white light appeared from the window, the three arrived momentarily and then felt nauseous as their heads were rolling.

"But what ..." Marcus said in fear, opening his eyes with a grimace, then picking up his wand, only to find the emptiness. He looked around, seeing that he was no longer in the chancellor's office, but in a large, spacious room with a few cushions on the floor and a huge television that was almost entirely on the north wall. On the left side there was a door and the right side, but his observation was interrupted when other people appeared in the room. They just came out of the wind.

The first person recognized by the three adults. Clarke Griffin. Scared, with blond hair and wild blue eyes, he looked around for answers. The second was Bellamy Blake. The boy had a great future as a guard, but he hid his sister, a person who should not exist and the third person was her. Octavia Blake, with her green eyes and black hair, looked around her in a frightened way, until she saw her brother and jumped on him. Then it was Wells Jaha, the chancellor's son, who looked confused and frightened, looking around.

The others did not recognize him. There was a boy who looked Korean and beside him was a thin boy with bad hair and he wore sunglasses that were spectacularly big for him. Beside him was another boy with braided hair and closed expression, rising from the angry floor. Then there was another boy with long, well-groomed hair up to his shoulders and beside him a dark-haired, slightly muscled, brown-haired girl. She jumped on top of the boy next to her as soon as she saw him and they kissed, not caring to be in an unknown location. The last girl was a blonde girl with brown eyes. She looked at the place, frightened and worried.

"What is going on?" The Korean boy asked as he recovered from the shock, looking at the chancellor and the two from the Council.

"It had to be the work of the superiors!" The braided-haired boy growled, looking at Jaha angrily, not forgetting that he had floated to his father.

" , I'm sorry to disappoint you, but we're as confused as you are! "Jaha said quietly, tying her fingers, looking at John Murphy with a neutral expression.

"I can not say we believe in you!" Octavia said coldly, standing next to Murphy. She would never forgive them for having arrested her just by being born. Having a second child should not be a punishment, but a choice.

"Believe it or not, it does not matter!" Marcus said coldly, taking a step forward and looking at everyone, challenging some to face him. "The only thing that matters is figuring out how and why we're here!"

"He's right!" Clarke shrugged, approaching his mother and giving her a hug. "It's kind of impossible for us to appear out of nowhere, without anyone getting us out of the cells ... or quarters!" In the last part, she said looking at Wells, who looked away. He did not like her friend's hatred of something had not even done.

On that you have to agree." The brunette girl said coming out of the arms of the handsome, long-haired boy. "Raven Reyes at your service, Princess." She introduced herself looking at Clarke, who nodded at him. "But, finally, it is humanly impossible to be in one place and, from nothing, to appear in another."

Can you explain what happened, Miss Mechanic?" The boy with his rimmed glasses around his neck asked with amusement. Before he had been arrested, he had heard of the newest mechanics of the Ark. "Jasper Jordan at your service!" he mimicked it with amusement, making the girl laugh.

The mechanic opened his mouth to speak, except that more people appeared in the room. There were six of these people. The first was a girl with braided brown hair and green eyes, along with a pose very much like Jaha's, only she seemed more menacing. Beside her was a man with braided hair on top and sides scraped. Then there was a black woman with short hair and a sharp look and then one with dark blond hair and brown eyes was positioned in front of the younger girl who looked like the leader. Also in front of the one who looked like the leader was a black man, with hair scraped and full of tattoos. They stood out in strange clothes. It was leather and other parts looked like animal skin. The other girl seemed the most normal between them. She was dark-haired, with black hair and brown eyes. She was wearing a blue T-shirt and black pants, looking around in terror and shock.

 _"Maun gada!_ **(mountain girl!)"** The black woman grunted in unfamiliar language to all, reaching for her waist, looking for the sword, only to find emptiness, and ran to the girl in anger, only to reach an... invisible wall?

 _"Indra, hod op!_ **(Indra, wait!)"** The younger girl said in a dominant voice, making the older woman bray, despite being shocked to have an invisible wall between her and the mountain girl. The leader turned to the mountain girl. _"Chit do your kru think yu laik doing?_ **( What do your people think they are doing?"** she growled, stepping forward, only to be stopped by the invisible wall. Taking a deep breath, he raised his hand to touch the wall and was surprised to find the wall there.

"I ..." The girl was terrified. She was off the mountain, was not dying and now the terrestrials. "I dont understand ..."

 _"Em does nou understand our sleng, Heda_ **.( She does not understand our language, commander.)"** The man with braided hair said to the girl, not needing it. The trigedasleng is a unique language of the 12 clans.

"Who are you?" Abby asked, startled and surprised. In all his, on the Ark, he had never seen any of these people or most of the clothes most of them wore.

 _"Mo mountaineers?_ **( More mountaineers?)"** the black boy asked, was a little ahead of the commander with Anya. The woman next to him was the commander's trainer before becoming the leader of all peoples.

 _"Nou look seintaim much like em!_ **( Do not look too much like them!)"** Anya muttered to the former student without taking her eyes off the new people. He looked at the older men and their uniform, which was totally different from the mountain people.

"Who are you?" The leader said addressing the new people she had never seen before in her life, but she was still watching the mountain girl.

"My name is Thelonius Jaha, the leader of my people." A black man took a step forward holding his hand.

"You're not my leader!" Murphy growled in fury, gaining the approval of Octavia, Bellamy, Jasper, Harper and Monty, the Korean boy.

My name is Lexa, I am the leader of my people!" She said firmly, questioning the man's lead. If one of his people challenged him the way they defied him, he would be killed at once. "Can you explain why and how did we get here?" This situation already irritated her.

We do not know either!" Jaha said quietly, shrugging her shoulders, but inside, she was surprised that a girl of her age was leading a people.

"Maybe I can answer that!" Everyone in the room turned to the door on the right, seeing a girl with dark hair with dark blond hair and reddish brown eyes coming out and walking silently toward her. "Lexa, I'll ask you to keep your guards quiet!" The girl spoke with amusement, stopping only when she was in front of the huge TV attached to the wall.

"How do you know my name?" The commander asked with his neutral expression, ready to attack the girl in front of her. Both must be the same age.

"I know many things, Leska." The girl said to use the commander's name in her native tongue, making men of earth even more apprehensive. "What a lack of education for me! I am Katherine Swan." He smiled at everyone, amused at the expression they were making. "I brought you here!"

To say that everyone was in shock was euphemism. They were wondering how that girl, who seemed to be harmless, managed to get them to these places.

"How exactly?" Raven, who had come out of the shock, asked the question everyone wanted to ask. For mechanics, science was the basis of everything and everything, it was not scientifically possible.

"Magic, of course." Katherine grinned from ear to ear, all raising their eyebrows in surprise.

"Magic?" Clarke repeated that word as if the woman in front of him was crazy, making the new visitors watch her for the first time since they arrived.

"That, Clarke," he said, smiling and then looked around, as if admiring the place. "I know it's hard to believe, but you're here to witness the future!" But once everyone was shocked, thinking that the woman was crazy. The things she said were crazy.

"Okay, you're crazy!" Octavia said simply, seeing almost everyone agree with her, but Clarke, Bellamy, Finn, Raven, Monty, the chancellor and the advisers, who were quite observant, did not lose the group of those who spoke, the different language was whispering to each other and Lexa, the leader, seemed annoyed and at the same time amused by what they were saying.

While she was sad, Katherine looked at Octavia expectantly. "I may even be, but the crazy are right!" She said with amusement, making people find her even more insane.

"Explain this!" Lexa asked aloud, but the expression was empty of feelings.

"I knew you'd believe it!" Katherine said cheerfully, clapping her hands in ecstasy. The people of the land were quite religious, on their way, so they would probably believe it. "Anyway, I have the power to travel between the past and the future and also stop time." That shook even the terrestrials. "So, yeah, if any of you are thinking about it, time has stopped right now!"

"What ..." Murphy muttered in total shock, not believing the things he was hearing at the moment. It seemed very surreal.

"Yes, that's exactly what you heard." Katherine exclaimed Smiling, sitting on the floor, taking one of the pillows and placing it on her lap. "As long as we are here, the planet and the space are still! We can stay here from one day to twenty years, when we leave this place, everything will remain the same, as if it never left."

They all listened in silence, trying to decide whether they believed the woman in front of him or not.

"Okay, you can do these things and?" Monty asked with a shrug, looking at Katherine interrogatively. "Why are we here?"

"I've already answered that, dear Monty," Katherine said, smiling at the younger boy. "You'll see the future! Let's just say it's going to be like a movie ... Does everyone know what a movie is?" The Ark people and the mountain girl waved positively, while the owners denied it. "Well, a movie is like spending your life on this screen here ..." he pointed to the television, speaking directly to the terrestrials. "On this screen, what to call TV, will appear the future of all of you a few weeks later, today!" The five Terrestrials nodded. "Why do not they show up so do not get confused in the future?"

"Marcus Kane!"

"Abigail Griffin."

"Clarke Griffin."

"Octavia Blake."

"Bellamy Blake."

"Monty Green."

"Jasper Jordan!"

"Raven Reyes."

"Finn Collins."

"Harper Johnson."

"John Murphy..."

"Wells Jaha."

"Maya..."

"Anya!"

"Gustus!"

"Indra!"

"Lincoln."

The only ones who did not play were Thelonius and Lexa, who had done it before.

"Great!" Katherine said with satisfaction, watching them all. "Maya, sit with them if you're not comfortable with Trikru." And the girl soon accepted the council, approaching Jasper and Octavia quickly, the first one smiled at her and the second just waved. "Sit there while I put this television to work!"

Soon they were sitting on the floor, some looser, Jasper and Finn, lie down, while the others put themselves in the best possible position. The closest to the land were Raven, Finn, and Clarke, the latter standing next to Lincoln, who seemed the friendliest of the five. In order were Thelonius, Wells, Abby, Marcus, Harper, Monty, Maya, Jasper, Murphy, Bellamy, Finn, Raven, Octavia, Clarke, Lincoln, Anya, Lexa, Gustus and Indra.

There, people!" Katherine exclaimed as she left the TV with a control in her hand. "Before we start, let's talk a few things." Lexa raised her eyebrows, was not happy to follow anyone's orders, but it was the future, and if this woman was interfering in the future, it was because something was happening seriously. "Some of you will be slow to appear, but they will appear! Nothing to attack people, because, my God, you will want to kill yourself!" That scared many. Why the hell did they do to kill themselves? "And more people will appear during the story, so do not panic. Now let's get started!" He smiled happily, giving himself control.

 **N/A: I hope you enjoyed it, because I'm very excited about this story! Until the next chapter, Skaikru or Trikru or Azgeda, or anyone else you are!**


	2. Chapter 2

_Swanqueenforlife: So I've been thinking about doing this Fic since last year, except my computer stopped working and got everything; Then I got angry and left the story, but I'm glad you're enjoying it._

 _Lalcalde1000: I intend to continue with this fanfic until the last season of T100, because even being complicated and time-consuming, it's quite fun._

 _Guest: So I do not know what that means ? ﾟﾘﾂ_ _? You could be messing with me now that I do not know. Unless you're really telling me to use the beta drug._

 _JosieNightOwl: It's pretty complicated to do about the series and it would be a lot easier if it was about the book, but I can not stand the book? ﾟﾘﾂ_ _? ﾟﾘﾂ_ _Nothing against if you or anyone else likes it, but I went to read the book and I did not like it very much No, so I decided to do about the series._

 _Raven: I intend to continue with this, the only problem is that it takes a lot of time and I study, so screw things up a bit. I'll continue with the story; Relax. It's just too slow to finish a chapter._

 _Guys, I hope you like it and Sorry, it took so long to publish this chapter. In recent months, there have been a few things here that have kept me from continuing the story for a while, but now it's all settled. I'm not saying that the second chapter will be released quickly, but it will not be too long either. you are not yet in season two, I recommend not reading because it has spoilers._

 **A female hand scrawled a beautiful image on the floor.**

Clarke soon learned that it was her because she recognized her own hand and traces in the drawings anywhere.

 **"I feel the sun on my face," said the girl, revealing that it was Clarke Griffin's drawing.**

"Had to start with the privileges!" Murphy murmured angrily, even though inside he was impressed by the girl's design.

"Shut the fuck up, you idiot." Clarke growled angrily. She was tired of everyone saying she was a princess, who had privileges and things like that. "Do you really think a privileged would be arrested?" This argument seemed to convince some who looked pensive.

"The princess is angry," Finn said with amusement, poking his girlfriend with a smile, having already played with the girl before. Clarke glared at him, making his amusement and everyone's rise. "Do not you like being called a princess, princess?"

Clarke narrowed his eyes, examining the boy in front of him. "You're the idiot who spent oxygen on an illegal ride, is not he?" He said with a slight irritation to know the current situation in which the Ark was.

"Everyone makes mistakes, princess!" Raven said he was angry, playing with his boyfriend's hair. It was his fault that he was in jail. "Look at you, you're stuck."

"If you knew the truth," Clarke said a bit low, but those who were listening stood.

"You could explain, could not you?" Looking sideways, Clarke noticed Bellamy looking at him expectantly and apprehensively.

"You have to shut up!" This surprised everyone by the leader of the people of the earth. She was always neutral and now she was complaining to them. "If they did not realize, we are seeing the future, then everything will be answered!" Seeing that she was right, and also because she had four guards who looked very menacing, they were all silent as Clarke, Raven, Octavia, the counselors, and the chancellor saw Lexa. She was smarter than she let it sound.

 **"I see trees around me!" He continued to draw, too concentrated to distract himself. "I smell flowers in the breeze. It's so beautiful!"**

These words were confusing the whole Ark, for the only smells they knew were iron, copper, and rust. The description that Clarke was giving seemed to Earth, but it was very impossible to think, only Jaha, Marcus and Abby seemed to understand, looking at each other expectantly.

 **"Right now, I'm not stuck in space!" Clarke stopped drawing for a moment, just to appreciate his work of art.**

"Wow, princess." Octavia said impressed, showing the feelings of everyone in the room, even the terrestrials, who, despite showing no reaction, were impressed by the girl's talent. "You draw too much!"

"Thank you ..." Clarke said blushing, not accustomed to so many people looking at his drawings. "My father ..." he caught in the middle of the sentence, remembering how his father had always supported him with his drawings since she was little.

"Your father?" Jasper asked without realizing that it was a delicate matter, immediately receiving a slap on Monty, while Maya, who was in the middle of the two, watched them interact between amusement and surprise.

"Well ... he always supported me ... with the drawings!" she said with a slight sadness, remembering how his father was a good man and an excellent father, but soon she put a neutral expression on his face, not wanting to appear weak in front of so many people.

Anya, without losing the word used in the past, tried to ask "Supported?" Both she and her people wanted to know more about these unknown people and nothing better than to know their weaknesses.

"Yes, she supported!" Abby answered for her daughter, seeing that she was already becoming uncomfortable with this situation and also realizing the intention of Anya. "As your leader said, everything will be answered while watching the movie!" Anya looked at the angry woman, without losing that she was protecting the girl.

"Onya, bants em!(Anya, leave ir!)" Lexa said quietly without taking her eyes off Clarke's drawing on the television. "Osir're nou hir gon stupid fights.( We're not here for stupid fights.)" The older woman respected the order of her former student, returning to the television.

Katherine, who watched silently, took a deep breath. It would be harder than expected.

 **"97 years ago, a nuclear apocalypse killed everything on Earth!" She said when the planet appeared on the screen.**

"Praimfaya!" Gustus said without expression, catching everyone's attention. The first Heda was a survivor of the destruction of the world.

"What?" Marcus asked confused. The language they used was very complicated, but at the same time interesting, but none of them could still speak that language.

"What you call the apocalypse, we call Praimfaya!" He explained looking at the leader of the guards, who nodded positively, not intimidating the look the man was sending, but this soon made each one more confused.

"Where do you live?" Octavia asked interested. Maybe she could join them. Any place was better than those people who claimed to be his people.

"On Earth, obviously!" Indra said abruptly, finding this question more than idiotic.

Say the Ark people were shocked would be a joke. They were totally surprised. For them, the Earth was completely isolated, without any human or animal life, but apparently they were wrong.

"In the land?" Raven asked in shock. Every time she entered space, whenever possible, she looked at the planet, which she always thought was destroyed.

"Why the surprise?" Lexa asked interested. These people seemed more and more strange.

"Why?" Harper said openly, still trying to understand what he had heard. "We live in space, we think the Earth was uninhabitable!"

Now it was Earth and Maya's turn to be shocked. Everyone thought that these new people lived somewhere in the dead zone, not in space. Literally in space.

"In space?" It was Anya's turn to look surprised. She and, almost all her people, believed in gods, reincarnations, but never thought of people who lived among the stars.

"It's so hard for you to believe that we live in space, as well as the people you live on Earth!" Finn said good-naturedly, though the shock was still there, but then he turned to Maya. "Do you also live on Earth? Do not get me wrong, but that does not seem good to them," said the other group, as he and no one lost their hatred for the girl.

"Yes, I live in ... Mount Weather," Maya said quietly, answering the boy truthfully; because if she was there, her life would appear on television.

"Mount Weather?" Abby repeated with interest and surprise. This was where they would leave the 100, but apparently it was already busy. "The military base?"

"Yes," she said with a small smile, remembering her people. She loved them, even if she did not agree to certain things. "When the first explosion occurred, the most influential at the time were accepted on the mountain."

"Did they know they were saving killers?" Indra growled at the girl, making her shudder a little. The older woman did not deny that she had killed before, but she always had reasons. Ever!

"OK people!" Katherine said clapping her hands, drawing everyone's attention to herself. "We are here to see the future of many people, so if we interrupt every time, we will never end, so please stop arguing for nothing!" With that all, even the bases, were quiet. They wanted to know what would happen as fast as possible.

 **"Leaving the planet exposed to radiation."**

Maya shuddered from head to toe, remembering what the radiation would do to her and everyone else in her people, and it did not go unnoticed by Monty and Jasper, who were beside her and looked at each other trying to understand the girl.

 **"Fortunately, there were survivors." The whole Ark appeared on television, showing just how big it was. "Twelve nations had space stations at the time."**

"Do you live in this ... thing?" Lincoln asked in surprise, looking at the Ark on the television. He never found anything that big metal. It was fascinating.

"Yes," Octavia said sourly, looking at her house, so to speak. "Not as good as it sounds."

"Oh my God". Everyone turned to Murphy, who had a funny smile on his face. "Now I remembered ... you're the girl who hid under the floor!" And that was not very clever of him.

In a moment of anger, Octavia rose in a matter of seconds from the floor, ready to attack the boy, but Finn, who was a little close, grabbed her by the arm while Clarke and Raven held their legs. A fight now would be stupid.

"Speak this close to me, you fuck!" She mumbled trying to get out of the three, just to stay in the same place.

Murphy made to stand up, only to be stopped by a look from Bellamy, who got up and walked over to his sister. "O., please." he said quietly, his hands on her sister's shoulders, watching her calmly. "Not worth it!" And with that she sat down again, while Bellamy asked Raven to sit next to her sister.

"Chit did disha boy mean by bilaik?( What did this boy mean by that?" Anya just whispered to her people to hear. The people of space fought hard for things without concept.

"Ai nou know, ba disha gada does nou seem kom like her kru!( I do not know, but this girl does not seem to like her people!" Lexa murmured in confusion, for she had met people who did not like her people, but no one seemed to hate them like that girl.

"Emo gonplei a lot gon stupid things!( They fight a lot for stupid things!)" Indra said shaking his head negatively, did not understand the stupid arguments.

"Ai don seen arguments like disha when hogeda the kru come teina.( I have seen arguments like this when all the people come together.)" Anya exclaimed without expression. She was present at some meetings when Lexa was younger and was uniting all the people. Everyone was arguing about anything that appeared.

Lincoln would admit something, but other people's quarrels had stopped, so Katherine squeezed the play.

 **"Only the Ark continues, a season created from many others, 100 years is the time for the Earth to become habitable again."**

"Apparently no." Monty smiled, making the others have fun.

"Actually, yes," Maya said quietly, making them look at her. "My people can not leave Mount Weather because of the radiation." Then he looked at the floor, remembering how he had to bleed a full length to save one of his own.

"Your people are weak!" Lexa said looking at the girl without expression. She and all her people began to train, still small, to grow strong and resilient, while the mountaineers were locked in a mountain, even for lack of choice. "They had a chance to survive if they had not locked themselves up on the mountain!"

"Why do you involve her so much?" Jasper asked looking at Lexa, not realizing that he was talking to the leader of the dangerous people. "Participate with someone else!"

"Heda, can ai frag em op?( Commander, can I kill him?)" Indra asked, getting up, ready to attack the boy who challenges his leader and only now Jasper realized that he should not mess with these people. Both she and the other three did not hear anyone talking like this to their leader.

"Bants em, indra!(Leave it, Indra!)" Lexa said without taking the green eyes from the boy, who looked frightened. "Take more care of the things you say, boy. If I had not here, Indra would have skinned you alive!"

"He's sorry!" Clarke said to the boy, seeing that he was quite frightened, making Lexa look at she. "He just ... was confused to know why you hate each other." He finished with a small smile, gaining a nod from Lexa as the leader's people wondered why she had not let Indra attack the boy.

"Step number one: almost dead by a woman!" Monty said with amusement to his friend, who shoved him hard, making the Korean laugh.

 **"Only four generations more trapped in space and man can return home on land!"**

"Ste em thing in ai head o does no won seem kom like disha ark?( Is it thing in my head or does no one seem to like this ark?)" Lincoln said looking at the people of his people, not bothering to speak softly, for none of the others understood what they were talking about, anyway.

"Ai see bilaik seintaim.( I see that too.)" Gustus said looking directly at Lexa. For him, Lexa was like a sister or even a daughter, so information from strangers was always good. "Emo laik the ones chon dislike the ark.( These am the ones who dislike the ark.)" indicated the adults, they were the most rebellious and quarrelsome. "Emo laik the ones seem kom like.( These are the ones seem to like.)" pointed to Jaha and her son, Marcus and Abby.

"Em ste the heda en Abi en Marcus laik his advisors.( He is the commander and Abby and Marcus are his advisors.)" Anya said as if that explained everything, because it is clear that the superiors would like their people.

"Ai ste nou understand how osir will don anything kom do kom each other.( I still do not understand how we will have anything to do with each other.)" Lexa teased the fabric of her pants, trying to figure out how they would relate. She already had ideas in mind, but just wondering.

 **"Terra firma ... It's a dream. That's the reality." Clarke stopped drawing when he heard the door of his cell open and two guards entered. The first was a muscular black man, while the other was dark and muscular.**

 **"Prisoner 319, stay on your back!" The first guard ordered.**

"Prisoner?" Maya asked in surprise. She seemed anything but a criminal. "Did you commit any crime?"

"Not exactly." Clarke said with difficulty, then decided to tell everyone the truth.

"Clarke ..." her mother shouted, looking at her daughter as if in silence.

"What is it, Mother?" She asked angrily, looking at her mother. I was tired of keeping this secret. "We are seeing the future, it will soon be revealed!"

"Exactly, Clarke," Katherine said wearily. She was not expecting too many interruptions. "Let history show". Salting in agreement, Clarke was silent, his expression closed, while everyone thought about what the girl was referring to.

 **"Reality sucks!"**

"I have to agree!" Octavia smiled, winning the nod of all the other prisoners, and even Wells nodded.

 **She turned her back to the guards, looking at the wall.**

 **"What is it?" She asked, looking disinterested.**

 **"Shut up!" At the sound of the lock opening, she turned to the guards, watching the first guard pick up a metal bracelet from a box. "Raise your right arm!"**

Frowning, Clarke turned to Katherine. "That's a couple of weeks, right?" The older woman nodded, making the younger woman turn to her leader and counselors, including her mother. "Why am I getting the damn bracelet before I'm eighteen?"

"Yes, why, Father?" Wells asked looking at his father questioningly, not understanding why his friend was being killed early.

"Clarke, Wells ..." Thelonius only said their names and soon realized what it was. Soon everyone was wondering why Clarke did not ask for anything else, since she did not seem to be the kind of woman who listened to silent things.

"Is it me or does it seem like they know something we do not know?" Octavia appeared to Bellamy, Raven, and Finn, while Clarke, who was by his side, was thinking he would not kill her just to earn more time. There had to be something behind it.

"Obviously they know something," Raven said, looking at the younger girl. When engineer Griffin was killed and his daughter arrested was a shock to all. "She was arrested for nothing and her father floated for less." Octavia nodded, for she knew the feeling of being arrested for nothing. "They said it was a betrayal, but a betrayal of what? What could she do would be a betrayal?"

"That's true," Bellamy said thoughtfully, glancing quickly at Clarke, who was lost in thought. "I even thought it was strange when she was arrested!"

"The future will tell us, apparently." Finn smiled, turning his gaze to the TV.

 **"No, it's not my turn!" Clarke said scared, moving away. "I have not been 18 yet."**

 **"Raise your arm!" The black guard repeated, while the brunet took the staff in his holster.**

 **"In the Ark, every crime, no matter how small, is punished by death if you are not a minor."**

"We are not so different in the end." Lexa spoke in a low voice, not looking away from the TV.

 **"Remove the clock". The guard ordered to stand in front of the girl.**

 **"No, it was my father's!" She said holding her wrist, as if that would stop the guard from taking it off.**

 **"Take it off!" He ordered, grabbing her wrist sharply, not caring that he was hurting the girl.**

 **"No!" Clarke shouted, trying to pull his arm out of the man's grip. With great difficulty, Clarke managed to free himself, passing the second guard tapping his forearm, then using his stun gun against himself, leaving his cell for the first time in months, closing the door behind him, blocking the guards.**

"The princess knows how to fight." Finn said with a smile, but he was impressed. She passed two trained guards with some difficulty to a person who was three times weaker than they.

"It would be good for you to stop calling me a princess." Clarke joked, even if she did not like the nickname, it was good to talk and play with new people after so long without contact with other teenagers, only the guards who brought their food.

"Why do they call you a princess?" Gustus asked looking at the blonde girl with interest. "Just why are you the daughter of an important person?"

"It's one more way to irritate me," Clarke explained with a grin, attracting a laugh from the other criminals and his friend, Wells.

"Klark is better," Lexa said silently, surprising everyone, especially her people. This made Clarke look at him and smile, for he liked the sound of his name in the tongue of the earth.

Marcus, who was the leader of the guard, wondered how two of his men had let a girl escape so easily.

 **"Young delinquents are placed here, arrested." She leaned against the railing, watching in shock the tumult of guards and prisoners in the corridors.**

"The prison in heaven". The criminals said together, remembering their times here.

 **"We call this place a prison in heaven."**

"It's a very appropriate name." Maya said between amusement and strangeness. She was betting that the name of the prison was the prisoners they named.

"Not a little original," joked Jasper, smiling at the girl next to him in the process.

 **Clarke heard a noise to his left, making him look, then saw the guard he had locked up to leave the cell.**

 **"Prisoner 319 ..." He growled as Clarke started to run and two guards in front of him pointed the guns at her.**

"Emo laik the weapons gon the maun kru.( They are the weapons of the mountain people.)" Indra said lividly, watching the men pointing the gun at the girl. "Emo laik a threat, Heda!( They are a threat, Commander.)"

"En osir nou, Indra?( And we not, Indra?)" Lexa asked as she looked at the warrior, who did not say anything, just continued to think that people were as threatening as mountaineers.

 **"Clarke, stop!" At the sound of these voices, she stopped immediately, turning her face to her mother, Abigail Griffin, who was walking toward her, gesturing to stop for the guards behind her daughter.**

 **"Mom?" She exclaimed in shock. She was paler than a ghost. "Mom, what's going on?" Abby pulled her daughter into a hug, but the girl was too afraid to respond. "What is it?" she asked, watching a guard pressing another prisoner brutally. "They're going to kill us, are not they?" She left the hug, staring at her panicked mother. "Do you want to reduce the population so you have more time?"**

"Longer for what?" Bellamy asked looking between Clarke, the chancellor, Wells, and the counselors.

Wells took a deep breath, staring up at the ceiling. "You'd better tell soon." he shrugged, making everyone look at him. "They'll find out one time or another!"

"Now you say that?" Clarke growled looking at his ex-best friend, who looked at him for a few seconds and looked away.

"Are you going to answer or not?" Raven asked patiently, folding her arms.

"The Ark is dying!" Abby said she avoided looking directly at the television, not realizing the shocked look of the three who also knew the situation in which the Ark was and also losing the shock and anger of the others of their people.

"Dying?" Monty asked in shock, his eyes wide. He was expecting everything but that. That meant he and everyone on the ship would die.

"YOU DO NOT THINK WE HAD THE RIGHT TO KNOW THIS?" Raven screamed and was ready to fly to one of the superiors, but was stopped by her boyfriend. Finn agreed with her, but attacking someone with such power may be bad for her in the future.

"If we had told them, they will panic, as you are now!" Marcus said trying to keep his cool, getting up, preparing for a long discussion.

"Ste disha kru... dying?( Is this people... dying?)" Anya asked confused, trying to understand the discussion she was witnessing among the leaders and criminals of Skaikru.

"Sha...(Yes)" Lexa said hesitantly, trying to think how she would react to knowing that she would be dead in a matter of months and there was nothing she could do. "Ai would seintaim agree kom keep the secret.( I would also agree to keep the secret.)" raised his eyebrows with amusement at the sight of the blonde girl, Harper, arguing with Jaha. "Bilaik would make em panic taim emo knew were na die!( That would make them panic if they knew were going to die!)"

Contesting, Lincoln began to watch Katherine "Ai wanted kom understand why em did nou stoped gon em.( I wanted to understand why she did not stoped for them.)" He said looking at the girl, who, incredible as it may seem, watched them struggle with amusement.

"Why do not you speak English?" It caught their attention. They looked to the side, seeing that Octavia had asked the question, and Clarke had a strange expression as he looked at her. "It seems to talk about some secret." They watched, amused and discredited, Clarke pinching the younger girls. "Are you okay?"

"Shut up!" She hissed in response, but the bases listened and looked at each other. The blonde girl after the incident with Jasper does not seem to irritate them.

"We are not, Klark," Lexa said without expression, even though her eyes were amused in them. "You can talk to us without fear of attacking!" This was an indirect order for his people, who soon understood. It was not to attack anyone from that place without permission.

"You see, you depressed me for nothing." Octavia said she was breastfeeding, returning the pinch, causing the girl to exclaim a pain of exclamation.

"Your people are very ... bully!" Indra said it clearly, since they were still arguing. If it was with your people, everything would be settled with a sword fight.

"Well, finding out they're doomed to die is not easy." Clarke shrugged, looking away from his mother, talking to Raven, Finn, and Harper separately, while Murphy, Monty, Jasper, and Bellamy were with Jaha and Marcus.

"OK, STAFF, STOP!" Katherine screamed as she stood up with her expression, though she was amused by the situation. "With situations like this, it's normal for you to argue a lot, but let's calm down, for God's sake?" He looked at those who were still arguing. "Sit down there and then solve your differences!" And, even reluctantly, they did as they were asked, and all who were standing, sat down again.

 **"Clarke, you will not be executed," Abby said trying to calm her daughter. "You will be sent to Earth, 100 of you!"**

"Are you sending criminals to Earth?" Lincoln asked as if it were a stupid strategy. "Would not it be easier to send your best men?"

"It would be so much easier to send them," Murphy scoffed. "But would they put their minions at risk for a small chance of survival? No, of course not!" He shook his head, knowing that this was the situation, gaining the approval of others.

"We'll send them because, frankly, they're expendable!" Jaha shrugged, for it was true, raw and naked. "When they were 18, they would be executed, so we found a loophole to make their lives something." All he said, the prisoners' anger only increased, while Maya and Trikru actually listened in surprise. The dynasty in that town was rather cruel.

"That's ... smart, but cruel at the same time." Lexa said impressed, finding Jaha's method intriguing, but did not recommend using it.

"Your leader is very intense." Maya said to the two boys and the girl who were near him. President Dante was, too, but he would never do so much of his people's carelessness as he did with those words.

"You have no idea!" Harper said angrily, breathing deeply, trying to calm himself so he would not start another argument.

"Are you sending your own people to a place that you think is overwhelmed with destruction?" Anya asked in surprise, for her people were quite radical and cruel, but this was not often seen, only in people where leaders only care about power.

"Some of us believe that the land is habitable!" Abby said firmly, making everyone realize she was talking about herself, but, as she said in the plural, she involved more people.

"And others just want to take advantage of our situation." Finn said he was uncomfortable for the first time since he began to see the future. "Let's get back to the story!" From the discussion between them and the superiors, Finn and Jasper were already sitting on the floor instead of lying down as before. The irritation was making them tense.

 **"What?" Clarke said in shock, still looking at his mother. "But it's not safe. No, no, we can only 18."**

 **"The rules have changed!" Abby said quietly, holding her daughter gently by the arms.**

"Of course they've changed," Raven said, rolling her eyes, for when they were in shape, it was always possible to make a rule of no value.

 **"This may be your chance to survive." Clarke opened his mouth in shock, but did not come. "Your instincts will tell you to take care of others first, just like your father, but be careful! I also can not lose you." She stroked her daughter's face, her eyes filled with tears. "I love you so much." And then, almost imperceptibly, she nodded to the guard behind his daughter, and he soon threw a tranquilizer dart at the girl.**

Clarke, not liking the fact that the man had thrown her, rubbed his eyes, for she felt a great urge to mourn his mother's words.

 **"To Earth, Clarke ..." Abby said holding her daughter so she did not fall to the floor, bringing her head to her chest. "You're going to Earth!" And then, Clarke's world went completely dark.**

 **"SHORT OF 100"**

 **Already inside the ship, Clarke was slowly awakening, trying to understand where she was. She shifted uncomfortably, watching other people in that place, but a pain in his wrist caught his eye. She held his arm in pain, seeing that the metal bracelet had been placed on it.**

"What the fuck are you doing there, Wells?" Clarke asked in anger and surprise at the same time. Apparently, there were only criminals there, and his ex-friend, at least for all he knew, did not commit any crime.

"I ... I do not know ..." He replied really confused, even though he had an idea of what actually happened. He looked at the corner of his eyes at his father, who was confused, for he too had a very similar thought about why his son was with the prisoners.

"Is your commander's son a traitor?" Lincoln asked the two girls near him, for in his people if any warrior became a traitor, he would be expelled from the place where he lived and would be known by all as a natrona.

"As far as anyone knows, no, it's not!" Octavia replied with a shrug, looking at the boy who seemed to be trying to find an explanation for being on the ship. "But and you?" He looked up at Clark, who raised his eyebrows. "Why do you hate him?"

"You know, my father was the engineer who discovered the flaw in the Ark's controls, right?" Octavia and all those who stopped nearby waved positively. Even the bases were listening to the story. "He wanted to tell everyone that the Ark was dying, but the Council did not agree, so he would make a video for the whole Ark, but the Wells ..." She left the sentence in the air, staring at the floor in silence.

"Did he give you your father?" Raven asked in surprise. If a friend told her such a thing, she would never give the person away knowing that she was dead. As Clarke did not respond, they took that as a yes, trying to understand why Wells delivered his best friend and his father.

" **Welcome back." In that voice, Clarke glanced sideways at the same time, angry in the eyes, seeing the ex-friend at his side. "Look ..."**

 **"Wells, why the hell are you here?" Clarke did not let him finish speaking, looking at the boy. He took a deep breath.**

 **"Finding out about this trip, I committed a crime." Her friend widened her eyes, not believing what she was hearing. "I came for you!" And he smiled when she said it.**

"Uhhhh." Jasper and Raven mocked at the same time. "The prince likes the princess!" Raven grinned at the younger girl, who blushed, shaking her head.

"He does not like me!" Clarke stated looking at Raven with irony as Jasper, Maya, Monty, and Murphy approached more of them, for they were far away.

"It's not what it looks like". Finn tried to smile at Clarke.

"For God's sake, we are ... we were like brothers," Clarke said with a small smile, remembering how Wells lived, taking away hidden pencils and chalk for her to draw. "That's it!" And even if they did not believe it, they were silent, while Wells, who was on the other side, was determined to tell Clarke the truth. It was almost certain that in the story, Clarke would discover the truth, so it would be better to find out for him than for a television.

 **The smile soon faded from his face as the ship shook, causing some to growl in fear and others to hold their seat vests.**

"Look at us there," Jasper said with amusement to Monty, who smiled his frightened expression on the television.

"What the hell did that shake?" Bellamy asked worriedly about her sister, how he imagined she was with the others on that ship.

"I think it was the atmosphere," Marcus replied to the boy, receiving a wave of responses, and soon they watched the TV again.

 **"What was that?" Clarke asked, startled, holding himself more firmly in his chair.**

 **"That was the atmosphere," Wells replied with a shrug, looking rather quiet as he stared at the ceiling, but the lights continued, along with several televisions scattered across the nave, showing Chancellor Jaha.**

 **"Prisoners of the Ark, listen to me," he said with no emotion in his voice or face. "You got a second chance and, like your chancellor, I hope you see this ... It's not just a chance for you, but a chance for all of us." Clarke looked around, seeing that some were actually listening to him. "An act for the salvation of mankind! We do not know what awaits them there is survival, consider send you because the crimes committed have rendered them ... expendable! "**

"And who did not commit any crime?" Octavia asked looking at them with irony and anger. "Because of what I knew, I did not do anything!"

"Your mother did!" Jaha said softly, clearly remembering the girl's mother and how she screamed so they would not kill her daughter. "You pay for your mother's crimes."

"Exactly, my mom." She growled.

 **"Daddy's a sucker, Wells!" One boy shouted, smiling from many others who agreed with what was said, while Clarke stared at the boy in annoyance.**

 **"... their crimes will be forgiven, and the tokens will be clean." Jaha kept talking, even though Few heard.**

 **"ARK CORPORATOR"**

 **A crowd of people were hiding in a small space ship aisle as they tried to overcome the guards who created a barrier between the crowd and is a Korean woman, better known as Cece.**

 **"I saw a ship leaving less than 20 minutes!" This accusation was made by a bald man in the crowd, he was flushed with anger.**

 **"Who was in it?" "**

 **Were they the prisoners?"**

 **"WE ARE CHILDREN!"**

 **"Are they on Earth?" A woman asked, stepping forward, pointing her finger at Cece. "Has anything changed?"**

The prisoners, not even proving it, were surprised that all those people were arguing with the small council in their defense.

 **"I told you, we can not confirm or deny anything!" Cece said a crooked smile, looking at everyone with amusement.**

"That ..." Maya pointed to the smile the woman was showing. "It's the Devil's Smile!" Everyone except the bases smiled or laughed. Even Jaha, Marcus and Abby smiled, reminding her friend that she was not in the room.

 **She turned away, losing her smile immediately, with a worried look in place, leaving this place without looking back.**

 **'PRISON SHIP'**

 **"The landing site is a strategic location." He kept talking, everyone was disinterested, doing everything except listening to him. "Before the First War, Mount Weather ..."**

"Are you going to send them to Mount Weather?" Anya asked abruptly, looking at the leader of the people of heaven.

"Yes, it's the best place!" Jaha said quietly, shrugging immediately, since it really was the best place. "If I'm not mistaken, there's food for about three hundred people inside the mountain." It would be a great choice if the mountain was not busy.

"You will not do anything good to fall on the mountain!" Lincoln spoke ill of the mountain for the first time, and he, who was the most sociable among the five, said so, leaving the prisoners worried.

"Come, your people are not much different from mine." Maya told the basics for The first time she responds to one of the offenses of other people. "We do the same as you, what it takes to survive!"

"Your people turn mine into beasts!" Gustus grunted at the girl, looking for the first time truly menacing on the mountain. "This is not survival, but extreme use of power!"

Maya clenched her chin, deciding not to argue against it, for it was one of the things she did not want her people to do, but, as she was a simple helper, she did not tell anyone, while people in the sky wondered what the that means that.

 **"... it was a military base built on a mountain. It was stocked with non-perishable food, capable of feeding 300 people for over two years ..."**

 **A cry caught the attention of Clarke and Wells, who looked sideways in time of seeing a boy pirouette in the air because of the low gravity.**

 **"The Space Cowboy Returns!"**

"Finn!" Raven exclaimed beating her boyfriend, who looked at her, frightened and confused. "You're in a moving ship idiot, when gravity increases, you'll be thrown out, you idiot." And again she was going to knock, but he was faster and grabbed her hand.

"You have the heavy hand, Raven," he said with amusement, but that was true. His arm was aching a little. "And that's the future, I will not do it when I really do." And that was a lie. It was wonderful to float in the air.

"I know you, Finn," Raven said, narrowing her eyes, making him smile innocently. "If you die there, I'll kill you." Then he folded his arms, he was really worried, even if it was the future.

The girls watched them with amusement, as the boys tried to understand why she was worried about something that had not even happened.

 **He kept the pirouettes to a stop when he was "lying down" in front of Clarke and Wells, who watched him with surprise.**

 **"Look," Finn said with a smile, looking directly at Wells. "Your father made me float!" That made everyone laugh.**

"It was stupid, but good." Bellamy said smiling, making a Hi-five with the younger boy, who then bowed to the silly joke, not noticing the look the people on the floor were sending him. They were finding it very strange here.

 **"You should put on the belt before the parachute opens!" Wells was advised to have worried that this son would die of stupidity.**

"I even agree with him this time, Finn." Monty shrugged, looking at the long-haired boy.

"I see that might not have been a good idea," he said with a small smile, looking at Wells's expression on the television.

 **"You two, stay in your seats if you want to survive!" Clarke screamed at two boys who were following the example of Finn and were trying to get out of their chairs while a girl next to them backed up with a huge smile on their face.**

"You had to be in the middle, did not you?" Bellamy said looking at her sister, who just smiled crookedly, trying to look innocent.

 **The spaceship began to shake, making Clarke take a deep breath, staring at the image of Jaha on the television still with his speech.**

 **"It's the traitor who spent a year alone!" Finn stated looking at Clarke with amusement, drawing the girl's attention to him.**

 **"You're the idiot who spent oxygen on an illegal space walk!" Clarke replied with an annoyed and worried look at the ship's earthquake.**

"Does art imitate life or life by imitating art?" Finn asked Clarke with irony and amusement, remembering his little discussion with the girl at the beginning of the story.

"I think a little of both." Clarke replied laughing, making the boy smile, but they soon saw the future again.

 **"But was funny." He said as if that would answer everything, making Clarke look at him like he was an idiot. "I'm Finn." Clarke watched the boy floating in front of him from top to bottom, trying to understand him, but the two boys who were trying to get out of the chair succeeded and were now floating still trapped in the waistcoat.**

 **"Stay in your seats!"**

"Why am I feeling this will not end well?" Abby asked Marcus, who turned his attention away from the television to look at the woman next to him.

"Because it will not end well!" He said firmly, seeing that some of those boys were going to die before reaching Earth.

 **The parachute opened, pulling the ship up at the same time, taking the three that were floating flying against the opposite wall, while the others screamed because of adrenaline and fear.**

"Oh my God ..." Raven said worriedly, trying to get positive thoughts that her boyfriend was alive and well, but it was very difficult.

Finn, seeing the desperation of his girlfriend, hugged her "Raven, I'll be fine, I promise!" He said trying to calm his girlfriend. "I would not be here if I had died there, I?" And it was a logical thought, because it does not make sense to bring someone who died fast.

"I hope you're right." Raven murmured, trying not to think about her corpse and the reaction she would have to find in the future.

 **"Finn, are you okay?" Clarke asked scared, holding firmly in his chair, trying not to move too much and get hurt, when the sparks flew by the ship.**

 **'CONTROL ROOM - ARK '**

 **Cece entered the double doors of the control room, watching them all wandering, trying to catch up with the space ship. She looked at Marcus, opening her mouth to speak.**

 **"Not now!" He said firmly, walking toward a short-haired man with a questioning look.**

"Sinclair," said Raven fondly, watching the man on the television. As Finn had been arrested because of her, they became even more friends, even considering himself father and daughter.

"Where do you know him from?" Bellamy asked interested, trying to find a connection between the girl and that man.

"He's a bit my boss," she replied with a huge smile, remembering the older man. "Well, he's more like a father, but he's the best mechanical engineer on the Ark." Everyone nodded, while the Trikru, who despite not understanding the engineer of the term, had already realized that was something of great importance for this people.

 **"There was a total failure in the system." The man, Sinclair, explained the gesture, looking between Marcus and Cece. "We know they were off course, when we lost touch, then ..."**

 **"And the communication?" Marcus interrupted him quickly. This information was not relevant.**

 **"Beyond the telemetry of the bracelets, nothing." Sinclair said that no matter what the interruption, pointing to the computer showing the state of life of the prisoners.**

"This is interesting." Lexa said looking at the computer that appeared vaguely on the television. This type of technology, even if your people did not approve, would be very useful in any situation.

"In fact, it is." This speech of Indra surprised all his people; because she did not like any involvement with the mountaineers and that seemed to be something they would use.

"It's not very reliable." Abby said the other high, as he was not as close to them as his daughter and the prisoners, then nudged Marcus and Jaha, and soon they, along with Wells, approached them, seated next to Indra, while Wells was standing next to of a grumpy Murphy. "If they remove the bracelets we lose all their data. It will be as if the person were dead." The Trikru and the Maya, who did not know this technology, nodded positively, while the prisoners did not leave it or keep it in their heads because it could be useful.

 **"No audio, no video, no computer." For every Sinclair thing Marcus was following, he could not believe what he was hearing. "Everything we programmed to help them, disappeared, they are alone!"**

"It can only be a joke," Marcus said with exasperation, staring up at the ceiling as if speaking with some divinity. "I must have done something to help the bombs explode, it is not possible." Everyone's gaze was on the man talking to himself.

"You send us, but you have no faith in us?" Jasper said it was the stupidest thing he'd ever heard. "Not very smart."

"Yes, but the goal was for you to collapse into the Ark, do not be alone in an unknown place!" Marcus said in exasperation, taking a deep breath. They had no communication with the children putting everything at risk.

"Everything will be all right, Marcus," Abby said with compassion, quietly placing her hand on the man's arm as she understood the feeling she felt. "We must have faith for all good." He nodded, slowly calmed down and did not go unnoticed by Clarke, who watched them with two frowning brows.

 **'THE PRISONERS'**

 **The ship was still circling, while the prisoners screamed with alarm and the others were only terrified, but only held the chairs, did not shout.**

 **"We should be stopping," shouted Wells, looking desperately at his friend so he would still be still.**

 **"Okay, everything on this ship is 100 years old," said Clarke, very terrified, paler than anything, while holding his vest. "Let's wait".**

 **Wells looked up, watching the sparks still fall and the ship's wires flying all over "Clarke, there's something I want to say." He shouted over the noise the space ship was making with the descent.**

Abby looked worriedly at Wells, thinking he would reveal the truth to her daughter. From the beginning of the story, she was thinking of telling her daughter the truth before showing on television because she knew the reaction would not be very good.

 **"Sorry for making your father arrested," he said desperately, causing Clarke to look at him with disgust.**

"You should have been weighing this after." Clarke said angrily, not looking at his friend, not noticing the sigh that his mother gave, but the Trikru, for being close to her; But they tried to stay calm.

"I never wanted him dead," Wells said sincerely, looking at his friend, who crossed his arms in irritation, turning his gaze to the television. She would never forgive him for giving his father to the chancellor.

 **"Do not talk about my father," she screamed, blasting all the rage over the boy.**

 **"Please, I can not die knowing you hate me," he shouted, turning completely to the girl, desperate for his forgiveness.**

But once Abby was impressed with the boy. Even with the risk of death, he was keeping the lie firmly, not revealing that whoever delivered had hired Jake had been her.

 **"They did not arrest him, Wells." Clarke screamed again, looking at him. "They executed he! I hate you!" With these words he locked her in place, looking at her discredited.**

Wells was neutral, his back straight, not looking at anyone, but Clarke, who knew him very well, knew he was hurt by those words. Another time, she would have done anything to cheer him up, but now she did not care, or pretended she did not care.

"I do not know if I'm sorry for him or not," Maya said quietly to Jasper and Monty, so the boy did not listen. She did not know anything about that kid, but from what she'd seen about him, she did not seem to be a bad person, only the decision to turn over Clarke's father seemed very untrue on her part.

"I do not know either." Monty said looking at the boy without expression on his face, but from his position, completely straight, he could see that he was irritated.

 **Clarke closed his eyes tightly, not wanting to look at his friend, just feeling the tremors of the ship and hearing the screams of the others scattered across the ship. She opened her eyes once more, watching the lights turn on and off all the time, but then she stopped. The noise of the ship's engines stopped and the light returned to normal.**

 **"Listen," Monty said, grabbing the vest tightly, relieved by the ship's landing. "No mess of machines." Everyone was recovering from the shock, taking a deep breath.**

 **"This was the first time," Jasper said vaguely, still startled by the events. The vests were unlocked and all were launched, beginning to explore the ship.**

 **Clarke got up quickly, leaving his friend still sitting in the chair with a glow. "Finn, is he breathing?" She asked as she reached the wrist of one of the boys who were loosening the descent and were thrown against the wall. He bent down beside the other boy, seeing that he was pulseless. He looked at Finn, who was still standing next to the other boy with a guilty expression.**

"It's my fault," Finn said bitterly, knowing that if he had not had the good idea to play on the trip, they would not be dead by now.

"It's not your fault, Finn!" Raven said holding his arm, because when he was nervous, he ran his hands through his hair repeatedly. "Each one is responsible for your actions, you know it!" He shook his head. Even if it was the future, it was still his fault. "And, as you told me before, it's the future, it has not happened yet and it will not be!"

"I ..." He took the middle of the sentence, seeing that everyone was worried about him.

"Stop mumbling, child," Lexa said. She was forced to kill for the first time when she was still a child and he was like that for two deaths he had not even caused. "Grow up, these boys are still alive, and as we are seeing the future, you can change the outcome!" That seemed to placate Finn, because he nodded to Lexa, regaining his composure, while Raven nodded her head, which had no expression on her face.

The others were between feeling sorry for Finn and being impressed by how easily Lexa made him back to normal.

 **"The outer door is on the lowest level!" They shouted in the crowd as they all descended as fast as they could. "Come on!"**

 **"No, we can not open them!" Clarke growled in frustration, leaving the body of the dead boy.**

"How come they can not open it?" Gustus asked in confusion. "Do you want to get stuck in this thing forever?" It was a logical thought because at some point they would have to go out and explore.

"I think I'm scared of the radiation." Clarke shrugged, his expression calm. "In that future I do not know that the earth is habitable, so I must be afraid that radiation will kill everyone."

Gustus nodded, understanding the position they were in. They had just reached an unknown place and thought they had an infection. The girl's concern was plausible.

 **"Move away, guys."**

"What the fuck are you doing there?" Octavia asked aggressively, glaring at his brother. "And on the guard's uniform!" she folded his arms with his troubled expression, trying to understand why his brother was there.

"I do not know, O." He fought back, looking very confused, since he had been out of custody for months helping to hide his sister.

"There is a traitor among us!" Marcus murmured fiercely just for Abby and Jaha to listen. Never put Bellamy as guard again, even though he had a great future in this career and was only for prisoners go to earth, no one else.

"Being with them may not be very good," Jaha murmured back, shaking his head, not believing that the fate of hundreds of people was on the shoulders of this kid and shit he would.

"He might end up helping they." Abby said in understanding. She always wanted to see the best of people and this kid would not be an exception.

"It's obvious he ..." Marcus lowered his voice as he noticed that he had drawn more and more attention. Each time someone spoke, not even a whisper, the story stopped and now they were talking. "Obviously it will not be good!" He hissed with exasperation. "He was sent by a traitor who wants to do whatever it is." Neither Abby Jaha or argued against it, knowing that it might be the truth.

 **Bellamy said with open arms, pushing people away from the door. When he did, he turned the lever that would open the door.**

 **"Stop it!" Clarke screamed up the stairs on the second floor, passed the crowd until he was in front of the man. "The air can be toxic," he said urgently, even though he had not thought about what to do if the door was not opened.**

 **"If it is, we'll die anyway." Bellamy grunted coolly, reaching for the lever before Clarke could reply.**

"You're dumber than normal." Octavia stated looking at her brother, trying to understand why he was so different.

"I noticed that". Bellamy nodded to her sister, also not understanding why she was being rude to Clarke. Maybe it was because she was one of the privileged people, but he never had any problem with that, so it was confusing.

 **Bellamy?" At the sound of that voice, he took it, letting his hand, already on the lever, fall on the side of his body, turning to see his sister push her way through the crowd.**

 **"It's the girl who hid under the floor."**

"Can you explain it hidden under the floor?" Maya asked interested, because whatever that meant, it seemed to leave Octavia completely angry with everyone.

Harper looked at Octavia, realizing he was not going to say anything. "There's a law in the Ark that you can only have one child," he explained with a grimace, as he thought he was totally stupid. "If you have more than one child, they will hold the child and kill the mother and father."

"Wait," Lincoln said, not believing what he was hearing. "You kill a person just because you have more than one child?" If Earth rules the rules too, there would be almost no survivors, because almost everyone had a brother or sister.

"We just do the orders," Jaha said with a bit of bitterness, because if it were up to him, that would not be a law. "The laws were made by the first chancellor and counselors, it's not our fault." And they really do not. As he was a very important person, people elected him as chancellor, responsibilities came together.

"This is the stupidest law in the world!" Lexa stated firmly, as this was admissible. A person should not be forced to have only one child, she had to choose. If you wanted to have 10 children, she has.

"Was that it or did not we survive?" Abby explained with a tired expression. "When people came to the Ark, we had food for only five years, so they had to reduce the level of birth of people, otherwise we could not survive. We started producing food after a while, but the law has already been made."

"Thinking like this ..." Anya put the phrase in the air, even if she did not agree. When there was Praimfaya, the place was totally destroyed, without any kind of food, but even so they were reborn from the ashes, not creating any law that prohibited children.

 **Octavia passed them without bothering with the comment, stopping only when she was already in front of her brother.**

 **"Oh my God, look how she grew up," he said with a smile, looking nostalgic as he looked at his sister, who hugged him tightly, for had not seen him for months.**

"What a lovely family reunion." Jasper sneered, watching the two Blake, who looked at him with a funny grimace.

 **"What the hell are you wearing, a guard uniform?" She said in surprise; touching the uniform as if it were a disgusting thing, making his brother shudder, as if searching for an answer to that.**

 **"I borrowed it to get on the ship." he said nonchalantly, opening a smile immediately. "Someone had to take care of you." Shaking her head, Octavia hugged him once more.**

 **"Where is your bracelet?" Clarke asked looking at his wrist, realizing that something was wrong with his presence there.**

 **"Do you mind?" Octavia grunted and looked at the girl. "I have not seen my brother in a year."**

"Very polite you." Clarke said sarcastically, looking at the girl next to him when I realized it was not for Bellamy to be there. When she had her first glimpse of him in the guard's uniform, she thought he would help, but now, because he was without the bracelet, she was not so sure.

"You ruined my meeting with my brother." Octavia said gesturing more, as if that explained everything. "I'd be mean to someone who ruined this moment." And it was true, because his brother was the only family he knew, for he did not know who his father was.

"I'll leave the future," Clarke said with false superiority, causing Octavia and his brother to laugh, while the others smiled at each other.

"Emo laik very... innocent, laik nou emo?( They are very ... innocent, are not they?)" Anya said in her neutral expression, even though inside her she was confused. Octavia, shortly before, was shouting and arguing, and Clarke seemed the most intelligent and adult among them, and now they were playing like two teenagers.

"A strik, sha!(A little, yes!)" Lexa nodded with the two girls, who had a fake look of superiority on their faces. But Lexa and Anya and all her people saw some potential in the two girls, they still have not shown.

 **"No one has a brother."**

 **"This is Octavia Blake, the girl they found lying on the floor." The people who said this only realized they had spoken senselessly when Octavia tried to attack with an enraged expression, but was interrupted by her brother before he could injure anyone.**

"But since art is imitating life?" Finn tried to ease Octavia's tension, for before she almost moved on Murphy because he had said it was hidden on the floor. But this piece seemed to soften the girl, for she soon smiled without showing the boy's teeth, not noticing the look of gratitude that his brother sent him. Finn nodded to both of them. He did not like to see the sad things, so he was always joking and making jokes.

 **"There will be something else to remember you!" Bellamy said when her sister had stopped fighting and just looked hateful at the girl who had told her about her.**

 **"Oh really?" She asked bitterly, loosening her grip on his arm. "Like what?" She did not think things could change for her, even on Earth.**

 **"Be the first person on Earth in 100 years!" He said with a smug smile, which resulted in a happy smile from his sister.**

"That's like being remembered in style." Monty said with admiration, clapping his hands with a smiling Octavia. He liked the idea of his brother.

"You're really smart." Octavia scoffed at her brother with a goofy smile, wiggling her hair all over. The hair was already cluttered in nature, when someone moved even worse.

"You know the genetics of everything that was good for me, O." Bellamy teased back, smiling with her sister's happiness. Months had passed since he'd teased her, he already missed her.

The truism grumbled, raising an eyebrow at his brother. "Apparently you have not read the study that says younger brothers are cuter than older brothers!" She said arrogantly and they both started laughing. They both lost the moments in which they lived together.

 **Soon the two of them turned to the door, causing the other prisoners to refuse or catch their breath. It was not all day that they went to a planet infested with radiation. Bellamy reached for the lever, pulling it to the right then, causing the door to descend and a bright light to reach them.**

Both the people of the Ark and Maya held their breath. They never stepped on the earth. Some by radiation and others because it is not necessary to travel to planet Earth. Anxiety to see how the land looked was very large, while the Trikru watched them amused.

"I can imagine their reaction when they see the snow for the first time." Lexa thought with amusement, though she had not shown any reaction outside.

 **They all seemed shocked and amazed at the little glimpse of the Earth they had. The trees, the bright sun and the blue sky. It was not much, but it meant a lot to them.**

Those who had never seen the sun before, let alone a tree, were staring at the television with utter admiration, trying to assimilate the idea that perhaps the Earth was habitable for them. The radiation may take a while to produce effects.

 **Very slowly, Octavia left the ship, looking wonderfully as her eyes glittered in the sun. She paused for a moment just to breathe the pyre the place offered, because everything on the Ark was possible because of the machines.**

 **She kept walking, not noticing the look of pride on her brother's face. She stopped when she was a step before the ground, looking at the trees with a malicious smile and then took another step, falling softly with her feet in the bush.**

 **She saw the place again; this time with a huge smile. " WE'RE BACK, BITCHES!" She screamed, throwing her arms in the air, a huge smile on her face as she said, causing everyone else to leave the ship in a hurry.**

In the living room things were no different. Besides Maya and Trikru, who were seated, the people of the Ark stood and embraced and celebrated. Finally, after almost 100 years, they returned home! They were so happy, they even forgot their differences. Murphy and Octavia hugged each other, as did Jaha and Harper, and even Clarke, who at the end of the day ended up hugging Wells, but it lasted for a few seconds, as he quickly pushed the boy away realizing who hugged him.

"We got it!" Abby said shaken, hugging Marcus, who in response had their arms around their waist, a huge smile on their lips. "Let's go back to the house!" returning to Earth was the great dream of all of the Ark, but they thought that the

"It's good to know that we're not going to send you to a slow, painful death." Jaha said with a huge smile, repeating her words from before.

"I told you, Thelonius," Abby said, swinging her friend by the arms, happiness taking over her body, "You must have faith!"

"I'll remember that, Abby." he replied, smiling openly, sitting down in his seat, seeing that everyone had calmed down, which was the best news he had received in a year.

"Your reaction reminds me of you in your first winter." Anya told nostalgically her Heda. She was only a few years older than than the commander, but she remembered clearly the girl's expression when she saw the snow falling for the first time.

"Do not remind me of that," Lexa said, shaking her head. Her former teacher and she lived in the same village, so she saw him grow up and witnessed her calling to join the fight to become Heda, but she was a very naive child. It was fun how much it had changed since then.

"You were such a lovely child." Anya scoffed at her commander. Even though she was Heda, when they were alone, they were as if they were two friends or even sisters, while for all they were only the Commander and his warrior.

Katherine, who was watching everyone with a smile, seeing that things were beginning to settle, but the smile soon disappeared when she remembered everything that would happen that could divide them again.

 **Everyone was celebrating, shouting and hugging with full happiness. They never imagined it would end on Earth.**

"Look at this, man," Monty said in shock, staring at the view the television was giving him. The huge green trees almost covered the whole TV.

"It's beautiful!" Maya said with conviction, wishing could see that place in the first person without the radiation killing her.

 **Clarke left the ship a few seconds later, holding a map in his right hand, a huge smile appeared on his face, but was soon replaced by a confused grimace. She left the ship, stopping only to look at the place where he landed, but then she walked again, stopping only when she was next to huge trees, which gave her a broad view of the place.**

 **She opened the map with a look confused, staring at Mount Weather, then turned her gaze to a mountain a mile away from where she was.**

 **"Why are you serious, princess?" asked Finn, appearing on Clarke's side, smiling at the girl, who rolled her eyes without looking at him. "We did not die in the blast."**

 **"Tell that to the two boys who were also out of their seats," she said coldly, not paying much attention to the boy. She got the map and the mountain.**

"Thanks for the part that comes to me," Finn said with amusement, though he was still a bit guilty at the death of the two boys.

"Excuse!" Clarke apologized, looking very sad, since she did not want to blame the death of these boys on Finn's shoulders.

"No problem." he said with a small smile, like on television, without blaming the girl for her future actions.

 **He nodded, looking forward, and assumed a provocative expression. "She does not like being called a princess," he said playfully, making her look irritated. "Do you like it, princess?" He asked with a tense eyebrow.**

"You can be very annoying at times," Clarke said with his arms crossed, while the others had fun with him mocking her. It was not fair that everyone had seen her with so many other girls in the room.

"What you call annoying, I call it fun." Raven said smiling at the younger girl, who murmured motionless with her arms crossed, not thinking it was fun.

 **"See the elevation?" She asked ignorantly indicating the mountain, making Finn look at the disinterested point.**

 **"Yes".**

 **"Mount Weather." She said as if it was a bad thing, looking at the boy next to her. "There is a forest full of radiation between us and our next meal. They left us on the wrong mountain!" This seemed to worry the boy, for he soon looked at the discredited mountain.**

"You must thank for that," Indra said, looking at them without limits, which made her even more threatening. "Falling on the mountain would be your direct ticket to death."

"I do not understand your hatred for each other!" Harper said confused. She does not like Jaha, but it was just him. The other people in the Ark had nothing to do with it, but they seemed to hate everyone on the mountain and vice versa.

"It's very simple," said Gustus empath. "The people of the mountain killed countless people and turned our people into beasts!" He shook his head with a greasy expression. "Is that enough for you?"

"You're not that far!" Maya spoke angrily, pointing her finger at Gustus, receiving a deadly look from all of them. "We can not leave Mount Weather you want to kill us! Where is this different from what we do?"

"The difference is that we do not capture their people and turn them into beasts!" Lexa said rising, gesturing for none of the other four to rise, watching Maya's rise as well. Lexa knew the girl had no chance against her. "And neither do we leave you in prison, whatever you do!"

"We do this to survive." Maya replied face to face with Lexa, but then backed away with the murderous look on the girl's face. She was not an aggressive person, but she was tired of the offenses of those five. "And his people are all savage killers!" That was the last straw. Lexa squeezed her fist, striking the girl then, causing her to come back in shock, her hand bleeding to her nose, but the commander did not leave her nor did she recover. He grabbed her by the head, pinning her to a Lionwood, ready to break the girl's neck, but something unexpected happened.

There began to feel burning in his arms. It started with something weak, but then it seemed like hell. She pushed the girl away with a painful groan, not wanting to look weak in front of anyone.

Jasper ran to Maya, helping the girl to rise from the floor at the same time as Abby; for being a doctor, ran to her to check his nose. In fact, everyone was on their feet, some worried about Maya, others with Lexa and others simply amused.

"Are you alright?" Clarke asked approaching Lexa with concern, only to be interrupted by Anya, who entered the blonde's path with the dangerous expression. "Sorry, I was just worried," he said raising his hands to surrender.

"She does not need your protection." Anya growled still in front of the blonde, going to the green-eyed brunette who was looking at her confused arms, without understanding where the pain had come from.

"I can speak for myself, Anya." Lexa said in a dominant voice, returning the commander's usual expression without feeling. She looked at the blond girl in front of his old teacher and nodded. "She did not stand a chance, do not worry." and then the blonde pulled away, approaching the other girl who was injured and was under the care of her mother.

"What did you have in mind to tease the leader?" Abby asked as she moved the girl's nose, which was releasing painful groans in the process. "Everyone seems to be dangerous and for her to be their leader, obviously she must be tol, silly girl."

"I had heard of AGHH ..." She let out a small cry as Abby pulled her nose forward, putting it in place. Apparently he had broken with the commander's punch. "I heard the commander be very intelligent and intelligent, did not think she would beat me!" she murmured as he drew blood from his face.

"Probably enough for you," Raven said, approaching with amused expression. Every time thought the commander was more interesting. "You were offending people you got it! It would be strange if she had not beaten him." With that he won the agreement of almost everyone.

"They're very aggressive!" Jasper murmured with his arms folded as he saw Maya stand up as she pressed the cloth to her nose to stop the bleeding.

"Well, you provoked them!" Finn said standing beside his girlfriend, looking at Maya with concern and amusement, as she thought it funny that she, a girl who looked harmless, faced a girl that even her eyes were in danger.

"Did you see that punch?" Octavia spoke impressively, looking at Lexa, who seemed to be struggling with her people, especially with Anya's, the brunette. Octavia always wanted to know how to fight and defend herself, and that desire increased even more when she was arrested.

"I do not know if she really knows how to fight or if Maya is weak ..." Murphy said with a hand to his chin, taking his look between Lexa and Maya. The last one was talking to Clarke, Finn, Raven and Jasper, and the two girls were laughing a lot.

"I think being a leader of people like that has to be very strong." Bellamy said, evaluating the commander from head to toe. At the moment, she was listening to Indra speak with raised eyebrows.

"They can be your guards!" Wells said to the three of them, shrugging his shoulders, for at the beginning of his father's career as chancellor he lived with at least two guards along with him.

"It may be ..." Bellamy said still watching the people of the earth talking to each other, but Anya, who looked more annoyed, walked away and was now out of the discussion. He thought seriously about talking to her, but the look of hatred she was sending to Maya made him change his mind.

"Yu nou frag em op!( You do not kill her!)" Indra said really confused. Lexa hated the mountain so much, if not more than she and had the chance to kill one of them and did not kill.

"I tried!" Lexa growled, annoyed at the words Anya had said earlier. She simply did not kill the girl because her arm started to burn on the inside! "My arm was burning, I do not know what happened."

Gustus desviou seu olhar para Katherine "Yu think em was em?( You think it was she?)" he asked still looking at Katherine, only now with an evaluative look. He did not think she was dangerous until she burned her commander.

"I think so ..." Lexa also said looking at the brown haired woman.

She rose a few seconds later, catching the others' attention with a loud whistle. "Come on, guys." she said, looking annoyed and amused at the same time. "I knew it would be difficult to do, but I did not think you'd fight the first day because of an old fight." she took a deep breath, finding it hard not to stress with them. "You ..." he pointed at Trikru. "You have to understand that Maya is not responsible for the acts of her people and you ..." he pointed at Maya before the five of them complained. "You have to understand that they are not the savages you usually hear from your people." She grimaced, for all her actions showed that they really were wild. "Now, for God's sake, no more fighting for today!" And though none of the six were satisfied, they accepted in silence.

 **"CONTROL ROOM - ARK"**

 **"There are." Marcus said, passing the room with his hands on his hips, making Abby look at him with raised eyebrows. "We know they have landed, but we do not have communication. That is, we still do not know about environmental conditions." He looked at everyone as he said. "Thanks to Abby's bracelets, we know how these conditions affect the human body, which is more than we've had in 100 years, so ... good work." He looked away from the engineers, but then returned to the computers that showed everyone's state of life. "Now, what do they tell us?"**

 **"Two dead boys." Abby said with a grimace, pointing at the computers on the wall. "Cutting drives". She looked down, Marcus looked at the panel in search of the dead boys." Dr. Jackson, tell your theory to counselor Kane."**

Abby looked fondly when she saw her friend appear on TV. She received him as her apprentice exactly when he entered the medical area, the two of them looked good at the same time.

 **"Yes," he said, waving. Jackson was a tall, dark man with dark eyes and brown hair. "We know they landed only 7 minutes." Cece, who was also present, looked away from Marcus, listening intently to the doctor's explosion. "But at the moment we believe that the deaths were due to landing, not to radiation."**

 **"They both died when we lost contact with the ship," Abby explained in a diplomatic voice, as if she were presenting a job, while Marcus listened to everything with a closed expression, staring at the panel with frowning brows.**

 **"Hard landing?" Marcus asked ironically, looking at the other counselor with amusement. "Is that your theory?" He knew he was being an idiot, but it was political and it was about the fate of mankind. He could not let any fact pass.**

 **"There's consistency," Abby said as her jaw clenched, holding up not to give an answer that would take that stupid smile off her face.**

 **"Do you agree that if it was radiation, we would see Deaths increase rapidly now?" he asked as he ignored what the woman had said. He was not an engineer or a doctor, but he knew the basics about radiation and its effects. "Because I'm seeing a lot of red there!" He pointed to some people who had very high vital signs.**

 **"Vital signs too high, two possibilities:" Abby said as a smile began to appear on her face, drawing her attention to herself. "One, injuries suffered during the landing."**

 **"And the other?" Marcus asked interested.**

 **"They're eager to be there," she replied with a grin, and then they turned their gaze to the panel as Abby focused on her daughter, who had her vitals fully lifted.**

"Someone is too excited to be on Earth!" Murphy scoffed at amusement. He saw no reason to be a complete asshole with them, even if being a jerk was part of her being, he would deal with them.

"As if you were not." Clarke replied with a smile, to discover that the land was habitable, this dispute between Maya and Lexa and being with others after a year were many reasons to be happy.

"Right!" Murphy said with amusement, he smiled then, turning his gaze to the television without noticing a smile appearing on Katherine's face.

 **'LAND - The PRISONS'**

 **Clarke was leaning against the ship's door, lying on the ground, drawing a line between them and Mount Weather, trying to calculate the distance between the two places. She lifted her head to see Wells approaching her.**

 **"We have problems." he said, standing next to the girl.**

"Sure, you're there with me." Clarke murmured in a low voice, but Octavia and Lincoln, next to him, listened to him and looked at him. "What?" She asked, looking at each other's eyes.

"Guard's regret is not good, Clarke," Lincoln said quietly. In his people, hatred was very visible among some people, but nothing that a conversation or a sword fight did not solve from time to time, but there was always the rule of not killing anyone or being expelled from the lands of his people.

" Said this to a friend who betrayed him the way he did! "Clarke said bitterly, knowing she would not forgive Wells so easily or forgive himself. I did not know it yet, because the two grew together, so it was hard to say.

"I tell you from experience that it's not good." said Lincoln blankly. For a long time he hated his father for turning him into a murderer. Over the years, they finally pulled away and when he died, he stopped thinking that his son hated him.

Clarke said nothing, just kept his eyes on the television, while Octavia was silent. She was the last person she could of the hate lesson, for she hated Jaha more than anything, but she found it harder to deal with a friend or her brother.

 **"The communication system went down. I went to the roof of the ship." he explained with a grimace, knowing he was bothering the girl with his presence. "A lot of panels are missing, the heat has ruined the wires."**

"We have to talk to Sinclair for him to put something to protect the panel and the wires from the heat." Jaha said with her fingers entwined, not looking away from the TV, winning the agreement of her friends.

 **"What's important now is getting to Mount Weather." Clarke said nonchalantly, turning his attention to the map. "Look, we're here ..." she pointed to the top of the line. "This is where we should get if we want to survive." drew a line with the pencil for MW.**

"Where did you learn to do this?" Octavia asked interested and surprised, as it was a very useful thing considering the situation in which they were.

"My father." she replied, shrugging her shoulders, remembering how her father had her learn every corner of the Ark if anything happened and she had to hide.

 **"Where did you learn to do this?" Wells asked confused, resulting in Clarke looking at him out of the corner of his eye and he understood. "Your father."**

 **"Cool, a map." The two of them turned and saw a thin boy with glasses on his head and a smirk on his face. "Is there a bar here? I'll get you a beer." said the other, looking directly at Clarke with a smile.**

"You were giving me up, Jasper?" Clarke asked with amusement, looking at the boy maliciously, making him blush a little. She was not giving him a chance with that look, just wanted to have fun with him.

"Hmmm ..." Jasper grunted nervously, as he was ashamed of his future actions. "No?"

Clarke started to laugh as the others smiled at each other. "I did not think blondes were her type," she teased, giving Maya a quick glance, which made him even more red.

"I prefer the brunettes." he said with a small smile, returning to his normal color as Clarke smiled, watching him with a malicious glance.

"Step two:" Monty said with amusement, making Jasper look at him. "You want to stay on the ground watching the future!" And received the middle finger of his friend in response, causing laughter in Korean.

 **"This matters?" Wells asked with a closed expression, grabbing Jasper's arm and taking him away from his friend.**

"And you still think he does not like you?" Bellamy asked smiling at the blonde, who just turned her gaze to the television, not answering that question. Wells could not like her, they were like brothers, for God's sake.

 **"Hey, hey, hey!" Wells threw Jasper and turned, watching a group of boys, with Murphy leading, walking up to them. "Leave him! He's with us," he said, his face greasy, with hatred for Wells. "Relax." Wells said raising his hands to surrender, causing them to stop a little behind Murphy, who was watching him with an annoyed look. "We try to figure out where we are." He pointed to the map.**

 **"We're on Earth." Bellamy said coldly beside her sister. They were both a little away from them, their expression closed. "Is not that good for you?" This little commotion caught the attention of the other prisoners.**

"What the hell did you do, man?" Octavia asked looking at her concerned brother. He was not like that. He had his moment of being an idiot, but it was only once in a while, in the future he was being a complete idiot the whole.

"I'm as confused as you are!" Bellamy shrugged, for he really was very stupid in that future. He wondered what had happened to him to be like this.

 **Wells looked around, seeing that everyone was staring at him. "We have to find Mount Weather," he said firmly, walking toward Bellamy with Clarke right behind him. "You heard my father's message. It should be our priority."**

 **"Damn your father." Octavia said coolly, looking at Wells, who was looking at her confusedly. "What, you think you're in charge?" Then she looked at Clarke with irony. "You and your little princess?"**

"Seriously, what's your problem with me in the future?" Clarke asked with exasperation and confusion, looking at the Blake brothers, who here were cool and, in the future, a pain in the ass.

"I think it's because you're privileged." Bellamy said with an apologetic expression. He knew his sister would treat her badly if she did not know her, as in the future, but here, they saw a new side of her as well as Wells's, so they were not treating her badly.

Clarke snorted, folding her arms quickly afterward. "The worst reason to treat someone badly!" She said firmly, turning to look at the TV when Octavia smiled with a frown as if apologizing for her future actions.

 **"Do you think we'll call who's in charge?" Clarke asked in a civilized way, even though he had a bit of irony in his voice. "We need to get to Mount Weather, not because the chancellor has said it, but because the longer we wait, the more hungry we will be, and the harder it will be!" she looked at everyone as he said this as Wells stared at her impressively. "How long do you think we'll last without the groceries? Let's face 30km of hiking, right? If we go before nightfall, we have to go ... now!"**

"With that speech ..." Monty said with amusement, but was impressed by Clarke's talent for words. "He would go to hell!" He won everyone's agreement.

"I have a feeling they will not accept that!" Abby said with a grimace, watching her daughter proudly. The other prisoners were playing with her and her speech.

"I'm starting to think about sending them to Earth was not the best decision." Jaha said vehemently, noting that Clarke had to give them a speech to understand things.

"She would be a good leader!" Anya told Lexa impressed by the speech the girl had made. The warrior and the commander had already settled the discussion before, and now they have returned to normal.

"I agree." Lexa said with conviction, watching Clarke with a new look. She may not have been born a leader, but she would certainly do an excellent job at that position.

 **"I have a better idea." Bellamy said coldly, drawing his attention to him. "You two are going to get them for us. The privileged will work hard for a change."**

Clarke snorted, shaking his head. She did not believe he was being treated that way just because his mother was on the board and his father for being, in the old days, one of the best engineers.

 **"That's right!"**

 **"Supported!"**

 **The prisoners shouted in approval when Clarke heard with an eyebrow raised in indignation. She was anything but privileged.**

 **"You do not understand." Wells said, trying to put some intelligence into their heads. "We all have to go!"**

 **Murphy, in a quick move, pushed "Look, people ..." he said with a sarcastic smile, looking at Wells in disgust. "The chancellor of the Earth!" this caused laughter.**

"Seriously, you're very stupid." Wells said rolling his eyes, expressing the feelings everyone, even the Trikru, was trying to show. "We would have to go to Mont Weather for survival, not because of an order my father gave. And in case you did not notice, we still do not know at the time that there are other survivors."

"I have to agree with him." Harper said with a shrug, resting his chin in his hand. She saw no problem in treating the boy well, for he was not her father. "We'll end up dying if we do not look for this Mt."

"I'm thinking we're going to end up there." Monty said with concern, as they were supposed to pick up food and only two people could not get food for another 99 people.

"There are animals on the ground." Lincoln said as if it was an obvious thing, looking at them with a blank stare. He and all people fed on animals and fruit, so it was very likely they would do the same.

 **"You think that's funny?" Wells asked angrily, looking at Murphy, who scanned the older boy with amusement. Clarke tried to get between them, but John, one of Murphy's friends, grabbed him, keeping her away from the two boys.**

 **"No, but it was like that." Murphy said hoarsely, watching Wells rise with difficulty. He shifted his foot, but he stood up raising his hands in a fighting stance. "Fine," Murphy said with amusement, also putting himself in a fighting stance. He threatened to attack, causing Wells to retreat in fear. "Come on!" Murphy called out with a teasing smile, listening to the other prisoners laughing.**

 **Finn, who was at the top of the ship, got up, standing in the middle of the two boys, making Murphy withdraw with surprise and alarm.**

"You have to play the hero, do not you?" Raven murmured in a low voice. She never really liked that side of her boyfriend, since he had already been beaten once for meddling in a boy's fight.

Finn kissed Raven's cheek. "He's not crazy to attack me!" said firmly. Murphy became famous among the criminals and even had his own group, but he, being very cool and always playing with everyone, had many more people in his defense.

 **"The man injured his leg." he said coldly, looking at Murphy challenging him to try to pass him while everyone stared at him in amazement and surprise.**

"You two ..." Raven narrowed her eyes at Clarke and Octavia. When Finn jumped from the ship the look that appeared on their faces, the mechanics knew very well. She even had that look on her face.

"I'm not to blame!" Clarke said raising his hands in defense if Raven tried to attack. "I can not control my feelings in the future." And it was only in the future. Since she came here, never looked at Finn maliciously, she thought he was handsome, but that was all. He was more of a person who could become a friend than a boyfriend.

"I say the same." Octavia said he imitated Clarke's action as he raised his hands. "Besides, this is the future and he has a girlfriend, so ... He will not betray you!" She knew she should not say such a thing, but left. If she had a boyfriend and he was in the Ark and she was on earth, if anyone interested her it was very likely that she betrayed her boyfriend. "And if something happens, it will not be our fault, we should think he's single!"

"That's true." Raven agreed, then turned to Finn, who looked at him confused. "If you stay with someone, Finn ..." She left the threat in the air, leaving her boyfriend thinking about all the possible things she could do with him.

 **"How about waiting until it's a fair fight?" He asked irritably, causing Murphy to look up and down, seeing that there was no reason to fight that man in front of him.**

 **"Hey, cowboy from space ..." Finn turned to see Octavia approaching with a very malicious grin. "Save me next time!" This resulted in a chuckle from Finn and the other prisoners.**

Raven walked away from Finn, almost got stuck with Bellamy now. She did not care that this was the future, he should have stopped Octavia's joke, not laughing. Finn, however, did not understand why his girlfriend was angry. He still had not done it, and would not do anything, so he did not understand his anger.

 **The prisoners soon dissipated, each parting to do something else. While Clarke was about to see how his friend was, Bellamy approached his sister with a reproving look.**

 **"What?" Octavia asked looking at her disinterested brother. "He is handsome!" and he really was.**

 **"He's a criminal." he said it like it was a bad thing.**

"Thank you, friend," Finn said wryly to Bellamy, although he was not really angry with him, he was only concerned about his relationship with Raven. He did not know whether or not she would betray him in the future.

"At any moment," Bellamy replied with a small smile as she understood the words of the future. He did not want his sister with a criminal, even if she was one.

 **"They are all," she answered frankly.**

 **"O. I came here to protect you." Bellamy said rudely, dragging her sister to where few people were.**

 **"I do not need protection," she growled, pulling her arm roughly him, making him stop walking and look at him. "I've been stuck in one way or another all my life. I'm tired of following orders." He looked down with a grimace, not liking any of it. "I need to have fun, Bell. I have to do something crazy because I can and no one, not you, will stop me!"**

"She looks like us," Indra said a little confused. Of all the people I had seen so far in Skaikru, only a few seemed to be worth it. Octavia was among these people. "To be independent, to live as if it were the last day, a little aggressive. She could easily be mistaken for one of ours if she had some training ... and changed those clothes."

"Are you taking this task alone, Indra?" Anya sneered, looking at the older woman with amusement. To this day, the leader of the tree people had no one to precede him if died.

"Of course not!" She responded with indignation. She saw a different light on that girl from the sky, but that did not mean she would take the girl in her wings. "I just saw some potential in her, just like you saw in Clarke as a good leader."

Anya nodded to Indra, not believing much to the woman, for praising someone was very difficult.

 **"I can not stay with them, O." Bellamy said with a guilty expression.**

 **"What are you talking about now?" She asked tiredly. Was thinking of another trick from her brother to keep her out of trouble.**

 **He looked around, then took her sister's arm once more and began to walk away. "I did something to get on the ship, something that will kill me when they come." And he really seemed worried when he said that.**

Jaha, Abby and Marcus wondered what the boy had done that would cause death, but it was very difficult. Anything was a death sentence on the Ark and only his presence on Earth along with the prisoners was a reason for him to be executed.

 **"I can not say what it is yet, but you have to trust me," he said looking at her sister, who was looking worried. "You still trust me, do not you?"**

 **"I trust." she replied, shaking her head. Even if he was sometimes angered by his brother's domineering side, she loved him and trusted him blindly.**

 **"So, Mount Weather ..." Finn said approaching Clarke, who was trying on Wells' foot to see if it was really serious twist or shallow thing. "When we go out?"**

 **"Right now." Clarke replied, standing up and looking at the boy with his hands in the pockets of his jacket, then turned his gaze to Wells. "We'll be back tomorrow with food."**

 **Wells looked at them. "How will you two get enough food for 100 people?" He asked with a strange look, even if the question was logical.**

"Do not get me wrong, but you're loose!" Anya said with her expression closed, though inside was amusing. They saw problems in everything, could not follow any kind of order and always were superior or inferior. She did not understand how they had survived for so many years or if only the prisoners were like that.

"Why do you think that?" Bellamy asked, her expression confused. They were not all like that. They, the prisoners, were very rebellious because they had no more salvation. When they were 18, they would be killed, so why not live life as if it were the last day?

"Maybe because you fight for anything." Indra said sarcastically, agreeing with what Anya had said. "Or because they argue with someone because of their parents. But it could also be because you are very ..."

"Okay, we understand!" Octavia interrupted the woman with an amused smile. She was all this and knew it, but in the future she only treated Clarke badly for not knowing her, for here, past or present, they got along well. "We're complicated!"

Even Maya had to agree to it. They were a very centered people, full of stupid rules and all were very rebellious and aggressive. Basically, they were independent people, but at the same time completely dependent. They depended on a leader to know what to do and the decision to make.

 **Finn looked around, then saw Jasper and Monty and grabbed them by the shoulders; causing him to turn to Wells with the confused expression "Four of us." he shrugged, stroking the boys' shoulders. "Can we go now?"**

 **"It feels like a party." Everyone looked to the side, watching Octavia approaching with a smile on her face. "We'll have five!"**

"Octavia!" Bellmay said in rebuke. He would not leave, or at least hoped not to leave her out of an unfamiliar place with four criminals to fetch food from a military base at close range.

"What?" She asked, shrugging, not understanding why her brother was talking to her like that. "You do not understand what I said? I'm going to have fun on Earth and you will not stop me, Bell!" He grunted, shaking his head. It was his responsibility, then, if anything happened, it would automatically be his fault for letting her go out alone with these four.

 **"Hey!" Bellamy said aggressively, approaching her sister with a concerned expression. "What are you doing?" He asked with his hand over hers, looking into the younger girl's eyes.**

 **"Go walk." she said sarcastically, looking as if it were obvious.**

Everyone smiled at the way Octavia spoke. It looked like he was talking to a 5 year old who did not understand that he could not eat dirt.

 **"Hey." Clarke looked at him, walking up to Finn's concerned expression, grabbing his wrist with his bracelet. "Were you trying to get him out?" He asked, indicating the bracelet on his arm.**

Absolutely sighed in defeat. This was their fear, that they would begin to remove the bracelets, and so they, who were in the Ark monitoring the prisoners, would think that the Earth was uninhabitable and then they would all die.

 **"Yes." he replied with a shrug. "And?" asked with amusement, raising his eyebrows immediately.**

"Because this is our connection to you!" Marcus said exasperatedly. He had no patience for a slow person. "If you start taking off the bracelet, let's think you're dead, then we will not send anyone and everyone on the Ark will die!"

"In other words, if we took off the bracelet, we killed the whole Ark!" Harper said with a worried expression, because when they receive an order it is almost automatic not to obey but disobey, so if they had to keep the bracelet, it was very likely that she would take it off.

 **"This bracelet transmits your vital signs to the Ark," explained Clarke, brutally releasing the boy's arm, not believing that he was trying to take the bracelet. "Get away and they think you're dead!" As she explained, she did not understand Bellamy's expressions.**

"Shit!" Bellamy murmured angrily. He knew that expression on his face and if would do what he thought would do, whatever he did on the Ark to get on the ship must be really serious.

"Is it my impression or is he planning to take off the bracelets?" Anya whispered to Lincoln and Lexa, as they were the closest. It was not by accident that Clarke said that and now he had that expression on his face.

"I do not know." said Lincoln, his voice even lower, for Clarke was at his side. "He does not look like a person who would kill all his people ..." Then he looked at the boy they were talking to, seeing that he looked thoughtful.

"Appearance defines nothing, Lincoln." Lexa said leaning her body in for the two of them, so she did not have to speak so softly. "And survival makes things strange to people, especially if they have reason to live." she looked at Octavia as said. For a little while she was in that room, already realized that he loved his sister more than anything.

"He seems very influential." Anya said with a shrug, glancing quickly at Bellamy. He was sitting with his back straight, his legs crossed, his expression confused, talking quietly to his sister.

"With the right influences ..." Lincoln said running his hands through his shaved hair, ending the conversation, watching the brothers Blake stops talking as well.

 **"Should I care?" He asked ironically, tilting his head forward.**

 **"I do not know." Clarke said sarcastically. "Do you want people who love you to think they died? Did they come here in two months?" With each question she seemed more sarcastic. "They will not come if they think we're dying!"**

"Clarke and your tongue." grumbled Abby, running her hand over her face. She had already argued with her daughter for talking too much and it was one of the hours when she said more than she should. His daughter had not realized that Bellamy was making strange faces.

"You noticed that, too, did not you?" Jaha asked with a tired expression, looking at her two friends; who were sharing the same expression. The plan was becoming more risky and difficult to complete.

"This boy, Blake, are you thinking of taking the other's bracelets off?" Marcus asked with a certain aggression in his voice, breathing very shortly afterward, for he could not handle very well those children who threatened the life of the whole Ark. "If so, we'll see!"

 **These words seemed to work, because he made a face on the floor, seeming to understand that. "Understood." Clarke said, looking up and down. "Come on now."**

 **Finn started walking, leading the way with an annoyed grimace, while Octavia looked at his brother as if asking for permission and he ended up leaving, receiving a kiss on the cheek, watching his sister run after the boys, when Clarke stopped to talk Wells.**

 **The boy was twisting his foot with a sore expression, but then he lifted his head as he felt a shadow catching the sun, seeing Clarke in front of him. "You should not have come, Wells." She said without emotion, looking at him one last time before going after the four others who were already ahead, being watched by her old friend and Bellamy, who was watching her sister.**

 **Octavia slows down the steps for Clarke to catch up. "Before you have ideas, Finn is mine," she said arrogantly.**

Raven looked at her with raised eyebrows. She was talking about her boyfriend for years. "I'm not to blame," Octavia said quickly, thanking God that Bellamy was between her and the mechanic, because from the look on her face she could see Raven could kill one. "I think he's single!"

Raven took a deep breath, seeing that the girl was not to blame for anything. "I'll stay in mine, because who should have made it clear that was engaged!" She growled, folding her arms. She was very annoyed with Finn.

"I will not be with anyone, Raven!" Finn said exasperated and frightened because he had never seen his girlfriend so jealous before. "I love you, you know it!" Raven said nothing against it.

The Trikru saw the couple with a confused expression. In their people, because they were almost all warriors, he did not have much time for a serious relationship, but when they started meeting someone, they did not make room for anyone else, while here they seem to film to kiss random people.

 **"Before have ideas, I do not care!" Clarke growled, making Octavia smile as she looked ahead.**

 **"CONTROL ROOM - ARK"**

 **"Hi, honey," Cece said as she approached her friend Abby. The two had known each other for years, so the friendship was very strong. "How is Clarke?" She asked worriedly, knowing that her friend would not be able to bear if her daughter was dead.**

 **Abby pointed to the panel with a small smile, broadening his daughter's data. "Vital signs are strong," she replied a little concerned. "The blood glucose is low. She has not fed." stopped talking when she heard the phone ring, but soon she picked it up and jammed it. "This is Dr. Griffin ... I'm on my way!" put the phone in place with a frightened expression. "Jackson, we need a lot of A negative blood!" She said desperately as she left the room. "Go to the operating room." she ordered as the younger boy ran through it.**

 **"Abby, what is this?" Cece asked in the same place, confused by her friend's despair. She had never seen her like this before, not even in the most risky surgeries.**

 **"The chancellor was shot!"**

After hearing this, the room was silent. You could hear a needle fall to the floor. Everyone, even Maya and Trikru, were shocked by the revelation. An attempt on the leader of a people was certain death.

The people of heaven soon showed reaction. Murphy began to laugh as he clapped his hands, began to turn red after some time in the process. Some, such as Octavia, Raven, Finn, Jasper, Monty, and Harper, had little concern about the possible death of their leader, while some others, Jaha, Wells, Clarke, Marcus, Anna, and Bellamy, were concerned about himself. the others were worried about the chancellor's life.

"What are you laughing at, you idiot?" Wells asked furiously, grabbing Murphy by the collar of his shirt. He was wanting a reason to fight him since they started to see the story and now he had the opportunity.

"From your father having what he deserved!" Murphy replied by pushing him, releasing him and kicking back through the thrust. "He meets a god, taking the life of whoever he wants, because that person broke a rule. I hope he has what he deserves!" In the last part he grunted, getting close enough to Wells, who could not help himself. He struck Murphy in the face, sending the boy down with everything. Wells tried to run against him once more, but the boy on the ground was faster and managed to attack the boy's knee, which was back by the strong kick. Finn, Monty, and Jasper, who were still seated, had to part with this fight.

As Finn struggled to catch Wells, who was trying to loosen the younger boy's grip anyway, Murphy fought Jasper and Monty, one was holding him from behind and another in his arms.

"Who do you think would try to kill me?" Jaha asked in a corner with Marcus and Abby, watching with concern her son, but held, the boy who had enjoyed unnecessary oxygen on a walk.

"It's hard to answer that," Marcus said with his fingers interlaced, trying to think of who had motives to kill Jaha, coming to the conclusion that almost everyone would have a motive. "Many have had have already executed many and arrested many could be revenge!"

"I do not hold or execute anyone for months," Jaha said, exasperated, shaking her head, for it was true. The number of crimes has declined considerably in recent months. "Would not have been able to kill myself, at least not now."

"That really makes perfect sense," Abby said thoughtfully, causing him to look at him questioningly. "Think it have a traitor among us and no one in the Ark, except the guards, the chancellor and the counselors, are allowed to use a weapon, so it must be some of these traitors the traitor." They nodded, seeing that he felt it in these words. "Let's think the traitors know about the failure on the Ark and they kill the Chancellor by putting a person who works with the traitor in the lead ... Do you understand?"

"Yes." Marcus said, struck at Abby's quick thought, turning her gaze to her. "The traitor is on guard. Counselors are for years, they are completely trustworthy!"

"I agree." Jaha said vehemently, looking at her son, who had already calmed down and was watching Clarke take care of Murphy's nose in fury. "But he's not just a traitor, it's not possible! A lonely person would not get anything." And that only made their doubts in their heads. They were wanting to find out who could be.

"This is getting worse," Lexa said angrily, watching the sky people recover after the fight and the news. "Because of this, we did not stay here for more than half an hour and still do not know anything."

"They should have a law standing for 5 minutes." Indra also said with irritation, watching Bellamy with curiosity. The boy was pale. "Is it my impression or the boy Blake is scared?" Everyone looked at him, seeing that he was really pale. He was sick.

"You think ..." Gustus paused in the middle of the sentence, turning his gaze to Indra. "You think he shot his leader?" He asked, lowering his voice as Jaha, Abby and Marcus were seated again next to Indra.

"Why not?" The black woman asked in a low voice, shrugging against the man without expression. "We think he'll take off the bracelet and end up killing all the people, why not kill the leader too?" That sounded like a good argument, so none of them argued against it, they actually simply turned their eyes to the television while Clarke left Murphy with a piece of cloth, which she tore from her own blouse to wipe the blood.

When everyone was back on the seat, Katherine pressed the game with a tired expression. Was wondering how they would react to the rest of the deaths and murders.

 **EARTH - SEARCH GROUP'**

 **They were walking already had a few minutes. Clarke was more ahead of the group, as if it were the way, while the other four were late. Finn took a purple flower from a tree trunk and turned to Octavia, pulling the girl's hair back and putting it to her ear.**

Raven took a deep breath, trying to put it in her head that this was the future, not yet happened, and that Octavia was not guilty of anything, but did nothing. She had to vent her anger somehow and Bellamy was the target. She punched the boy next to her as she took a deep breath.

"Pray not to be with him." Clarke whispered to Octavia as she walked away from Bellmay, away from Raven, and ended up staying with Clarke. She was really scared of what Raven could do to her.

"I think she's already understood that it will not be my fault." Octavia whispered back, watching her brother rub his thigh with a sore expression, looking at the mechanic, then demanding an explanation for the robbery. "He'll be the one to blame! I did not even know he had a girlfriend!" And it was the truth, none of them knew the space cowboy was dating. In fact, they knew nothing about each other.

"Raven ..." Finn called his frightened girlfriend because he knew her and her temper and nothing prevented her from hitting him. But inside, he was wondering what the hell he had in mind to keep flirting with Octavia.

"No ..." Raven took a deep breath, holding on so she would not reach the boy beside her, but it was hard not to hit him. "Do not say anything, Finn, or I'll hit you!" And she really did. He only hit Bellamy before venting his anger, but when he hit Finn it would hurt.

He sighed in defeat, knowing that there was no need to try to explain himself to her in this state of anger, then he was silent as He turned his gaze forward, asking God not to stay with Octavia.

 **Jasper nudged his friend, pointing at Finn and Octavia. "That, my friend, is a good move." He whispered with amusement, looking at Finn in shock, walking again with a smile on his face.**

"If I'm not mistaken, it's poison." Monty said with a grimace, trying to remember the name of this plant, because as parents they were botanists, he knew the names of various herbs.

"Yes, it's poison." said Lincoln with a small smile, looking briefly at Octavia as he said it. He wanted to see what the girl's reaction would be to hear that she had a poisonous flower in her ear.

"Are you still going to give me a poisonous flower?" Octavia spoke between amusement and shock, looking at Finn with raised eyebrows in amusement, but stopped when he remembered Raven, who had not lowered her television attention, but she had a minimal smile.

"How did I know?" Finn asked with amusement, even though he was sad about his dating situation. He would not treat Octavia badly because of things that could happen in the future.

Maya watched them with a small smile. She would like to have those moments with her friends outdoors, without having to worry about the radiation and its effect, while the Trikru watched them play with a confused look. In their people, they only played this way when they were very close to each other, but here they played to the same degree with people who did not even have intimacy.

 **"That, my friend, is sumac poison." Monty said with amusement, taking one of the flowers from the tree trunk, showing it to his friend.**

 **"What?" Octavia said terrible, beginning to hit her ear and hair to take the flower off her head, not believing what she washearing. "Really?"**

"Flowers are not poison." Monty explained, leaving Octavia his appearance irritated, for throwing the flower for nothing, while the two boys smiled.

"You're evil, Monty." Octavia said holding her hand to her heart, feigning a headache, making Monty smile and enjoy, receiving Blake's laughter in response.

 **"They're medicinal, soothing, actually."**

 **"Your family grows the medicinal herbs in the Ark." Jasper explained with a grin, watching Clarke stop walking and look at them in annoyance.**

 **"Guys, could try to keep up?" Clarke asked with irony and fatigue as she was not there to hear them talk about random things, but to get food for everyone.**

"A responsible person in the group, thank God." Harper said looking up at the sky as if he were really talking to God. She saw no problem talking during the walk while Clarke did, but she was glad that her food was not entirely in the hands of only those four, in which two of them were quite fond of a good herb.

"I thought you were with the misfits, Harper." Murphy said he was really confused, even though it was a joke in his would hear stories of the blonde who had been arrested for stealing food once but had never seen her in person.

"I am, but it's nice to know there's a responsible person with them." She said smiling, shrugging her shoulders when she said they would be lost if Clarke and Wells had not spoken in the food. "No offense."

Monty laughed at the girl because he was very responsible, still had not shown, but was not as naughty as Clarke.

 **"Come on, Clarke," Finn complained as "How can you not see all this?" he asked, approaching the others behind.**

 **"It's simple," Clarke said firmly, "I wonder why we did not see any anima." He spoke looking at the boy from standing in front of him with a grimace. "Maybe I did not have any, or we were exposed to radiation enough to kill us."**

"You have to relax, Clarke," Bellamy said, looking at the young woman standing next to her sister. "You're worried about everything and you're not liking Earth." And that was true. She was too busy finding an answer to everything and was not admiring the beauty in front of her.

"True, Clarke." Abby agreed with Bellamy, making her daughter look at him questioningly. "I know your normal is taking care of others, but you'll be slow by yourself!" She scolded her daughter.

"Alright," she said shaking her head, agreeing with the two, because she really did not like this wonderful place. "I'll do it this time." She looked at her mother when she spoke because she complained while Bellamy just made a remark.

 **"It's quite possible, come on!" Clarke came back after talking about it.**

 **"Someone should give you sumac poison." Octavia tried to exchange a look with Finn, making everyone laugh, but soon followed the blonde.**

 **"I need to know what they did to get arrested." Finn said with amusement, walking behind Clarke with a big smile on his face. He would not trade this moment for anything. Earth was wonderful.**

 **"Sumac is not the only herb in the Garden, if you understand me." Monty replied with amusement, walking behind him playing with the plant in his hand.**

Maya frowned, looking at Monty and Jasper. "Are you talking about marijuana?" she asked with a surprised and amused expression. His people made this herb, but it was only allowed medicinal use.

"We have one more to include in the group." Jasper said smiling, slipping his arm around Maya's shoulders, which burst out laughing at his speech. It was funny that he thought she was a pothead.

"I do not wear this." Maya said with amusement, stroking Jasper on the shoulder, making him smile at his side, not believing. "It's serious, in my people, to use it for medicinal use."

"This is the normal use of marijuana, but it's kinder to use it naturally." Monty shrugged, leaning on his elbows, remembering how he and Jasper smoked and then stayed in the biggest breeze talking about everything and everyone.

Maya shrugged, not revealing that since she and her friends used once, when one of them had access to the herbs of Mount Weather and got into a fight at Maya's house, since her parents were on duty all night.

 **"They forgot to replace what we got," Jasper growled irritably. He never forgave those stupid people for getting them arrested.**

 **"And they've apologized a thousand times already." Monty replied, rolling his eyes. Unlike his friend who did not forget this, he cared little for the fact that he had been arrested.**

 **Jasper ignored his friend, turning his gaze to Octavia. "And you, Octavia?" He asked with a small smile. You could see from afar that he was interested in the girl. "Why did they arrest you?"**

"It was not a good move, mate." Octavia caught Jasper's gaze, sending him an apologetic smile. She would not be angry with this kid, who was cool and playful just because he asked her. It was a delicate subject, but not enough to treat a bad boy.

 **Octavia closed its jaw, looking where Clarke was, did not like this subject, but answered: "Because was born." And then he ran toward Clarke, who was on his knees.**

 **"So that was not a good move." Monty scoffed, gesturing, slapping his chest, but the Korean fought back. They repeated this process twice more, then went after the girls.**

The other prisoners and Maya laughed at the couple's profanity, seeing that they really cared, while Katherine tried not to think about what Jasper had become after Maya's death.

 **They crouched behind them while Clarke made a sign of silence with a smile, pointing to a deer a few feet away, taking the draw of the three boys who arrived now.**

"Wow." Clarke said impressed, demonstrating the feelings of everyone who had not yet seen any first-person animals. It was no big deal, but it was good to see something alive after all these years.

"It's good to see something alive." Marcus said smiling, watching the deer with admiration and everyone agreed. This meant that radiation would have no effect on them.

 **"There are no animals, are?" Finn whispered to Clarke with amusement, causing the girl to stare at him as he, very carefully, moved still low. When he was advancing, ended up stepping on a branch, breaking it making a loud blast, leading the deer to look at them.**

"My God." Abby, Octavia, Raven, Harper and Maya exclaimed at the same time, looking shocked at the deer and his ... second head. The deer had another head coming out of it.

"What the hell ..." Finn said without words, watching the stag in shock. He knew there would be only one head, not one and a half.

"This is because of the radiation or ..." Jasper asked frightened, staring at the deer on the television and on her face. If this was the side effect of radiation, it was to worry too much about things.

"It's the effects of Praimfaya." Lexa said, looking at the scared expressions of Skaikru and Maya. They have never seen this mutation. "Both animals and people sometimes are born with some part of the body with a disability or deformation." she explained with a grimace. In almost all peoples, when someone was born with the disability, that person was expelled and was forced to live in the dead zone. She did not agree to this, but all peoples had to agree to this are no longer a rule, but there were still some who did not want anomalies in their people.

"This is frighteningly insane." Clarke said with a startled expression. When the deer appeared with both heads, she was frightened, but she did not look like the others, but she was really frightened by the effects of the radiation.

 **All five were again shocked and frightened, staring at the deer running away from them after being alerted to the presence of humans. Monty and Jasper looked at each other in shock as the other three continued to fall in the same place.**

 **'ROOM OF SURGERY - ARCA'**

 **"The chancellor lost a lot of blood." Abby said as they tried to extract the bullet from the man's belly. He was inside a huge incubator, while the doctors moved him through the holes that only fit his hands. "If they found him before ..." she stopped talking because Jaha cried out in pain. I was just starting to wake her up. "Damn it!"**

 **"Abby, he's waking up." Jackson said in despair, looking at the Chancellor floundering over the pain.**

Abby went pale. For him to be waking up and Jackson talking like that, it meant he had already used all the anesthesia they could and so if she did not do something, Thelonius would eventually die.

 **"Raise the anesthesia." she ordered to one of the nurses, who backed off with that request. She did not want to be killed.**

 **"We're already over in blood and anesthesia." Jackson said worriedly, making Abby look at him. "We've already crossed the line here."**

 **Abby looked at her friend dying. "The chancellor is getting into shock." he said coldly, looking at the man's vital signs.**

 **"You are asking me to inflict the law."**

"Is there a law that does not allow you to save your leader?" Maya asked in shock. In his people, if President Wallace were in danger of life, they would do anything to save him, even if he had his son to lead later.

"It's not a law that did not save someone." Abby gestured with her hands. For her, this was ridiculous because her job was to save lives, and that law sometimes prevented it. "She simply did not allow us to use anesthesia or too much blood on a person."

"It's a ridiculous thing, though." Anya said with an ironic niece. In his people it was the same as that of the mountain. They would do everything possible to save someone, but when there was no way out, they would give them a quick death instead of leaving them agonizing.

 **"Okay, I'll do it myself." she said a little irritably, pulling her hands out of the hole and going to get the syringe. "Let them blame me."**

"Mom!" Clarke exclaimed in shock, watching him not believe what he was hearing. She said she would not stand if her daughter was dead and now she's trying to kill herself. "You will die!"

"We need the Chancellor right now, Clarke." Abby said quietly, agreeing with her future action. Jaha had to continue as the chancellor, especially now that they knew had a traitor among them.

"And you need to stay alive." Clarke grunted irritably, his eyes burning. She could not bear to see her mother being killed in front of her. Seeing the father who was floating had been enough for her.

"Sorry, baby." Abby said looking at her very sad daughter, who was shaking her head. She knew Clarke was strong, but she was wondering if she was prepared to see another dying from her parents.

 **"CONTROL ROOM - ARK"**

 **Marcus was pacing the medical area, worried about his friend. In front of them, they were all just Chancellor and guard leader, but they were excellent friends.**

 **"Excuse me sir." Marcus stopped walking and looked up, watching Commander Shumway walk up to him with a pill in his hand. "Wanted to be notified if had any news. The chancellor is still in surgery, but we identified who shot." He turned on the tablet, which showed a picture of Bellamy.**

"You shot the chancellor?" All the prisoners spoke at once shocked, staring at Bellamy with wide eyes, but he himself was no different. His eyes widened in shock and surprise, staring at an empty spot on the floor trying to understand what was in his head to shoot the chancellor.

"BASTARD." Wells shouted at Bellamy, but Murphy, Monty, and Jasper were faster and managed to hold the boy in place. He was struggling, trying to free himself from the three boys to hit the boy had shot at his father.

"What were you thinking?" Raven asked with wide eyes, looking at the boy beside her as if he had gone mad. He could have done anything, but he soon decided to shoot the chancellor.

"I would do anything for my sister." he replied after remembering that he had previously said that he had made the way by which he would be killed and that was that thing. And he shoots again if he needs to.

"Bell ..." Octavia said without words. She knew your brother had one complex to protect him from everything, but resigning himself to the chancellor was a death sentence. "What is good is to save myself and kill you in the process?"

"My God." Clarke said, running his fingers through his hair. Things were like that, and no day had passed. "I wonder what will happen from now on." she murmured, shaking his head, begging God that nothing worse would happen.

"Someone said you should kill me!" Jaha spoke with discipline, making Bellamy look at him between guilt and confusion. "You would never have access to a weapon without someone helping you." he explained, gesturing, knowing that Marcus did not leave him behind.

"I know very well." Bellamy said exasperatedly, running his fingers through his hair, trying to figure out what he had in mind when he agreed to shoot the chancellor. Right in the chancellor's hole.

"I told." Anya said presumptuously, looking at her companions arrogantly. Whenever she said something would happen, it would really happen. It was like a present. "If he was thinking of killing all his people, a side effect would not make any difference."

"I do not know ..." Lexa said studying the Boy with Eyes, watching him looking very annoyed with his actions in the future. "For me, he did it because of his sister." She shrugged, crossing her fingers in neutral.

"Then I." Lincoln said looking at the girl trying to cheer her up. "He cares too much about her ..." He turned his gaze to Anya. "You can not deny it!" He said firmly, looking at the older woman.

"I'm not denying anything." Anya defended herself with a grimace, knowing that that boy was in control of his sister too. "I'm just saying, if he does not mind killing all the people, he would care less about the leader's murder, which everyone seems to hate."

Gustus shook his head, looking without expression, "It's true," he said, running his hands through the braids, just not looking away from the TV. "But I think it's best that we keep this to ourselves. They can be Everyone, but defend each other above all else." They agreed, knowing that one wrong thing said they could end up in an unnecessary dispute.

In her place, Katherine stared at they, listening to him in silence. She could not get the into quarrels unless she went to limit, as in the Lexa and Maya fight, but the arguments they were having were acceptable and even good because they were not repressed, but she was more worried about the other things that would still happen.

 **"Bellamy Blake, he's the only one in the Ark that's gone."**

 **"Who is he?" Marcus asked coldly, taking the tablet and looking at the blank machine.**

 **"It's nobody, a janitor." Shumway replied empty. "We're working on the profile. Of course, the reason to go to Earth." He ran his finger across the screen of the tablet, which showed him the boy's sister.**

 **"Sister." Marcus exclaimed in surprise. "I remember, your mother hid it for almost 16 years, almost a record."**

Octavia bent down in disgust, not looking away from the TV. She really did not like to remember that. For being an anomaly among all the people of your people.

 **"What is it, Commander Shumway?" Marcus asked coldly, turning his gaze to the subordinate, seeing that his expression was closed. "Tell me now."**

 **"We can start now." he whispered as he approached Marcus, taking care of no one except the two, listening to the conversation. "As the chancellor is disabled, you can ask for the beginning of population reduction."**

That left all unbelievers. They knew they had to save the Ark, but to start killing people should not give them a choice. At least in their heads, the prisoners and Maya, that was an inadmissible matter.

"What an asshole." Maya said in disgust, staring at the TV, which showed Shumway's face locked in a grimace.

"I have to agree." Raven nodded at Maya, who all had the same thought. None of them liked this man. "We must find a way to save everyone, not kill some to save others."

"It's not like we have no choice." Marcus grunted at them, annoyed that he did not understand what the sacrifices were necessary for the survival of the people. "Sacrifices are necessary in times of despair."

"But you're going to kill innocent people!" Clarke said in disbelief, not agreeing with him. She,better than anyone else, he knew that sacrifices were made for the greater good, but to start killing innocent people for another month of life was too much.

"Exactly, if you were to kill someone, people should choose to die, not to be executed!" Wells said with a shaken expression. He knew his father had to do certain things because of work, but killing innocent people was totally different.

"And you think they offered to die?" Jaha said coldly, shrugging. His son reminded him a lot of Jake, especially at times like this, but that was something that would happen. People volunteer to die.

"There are people with a good heart." That surprised everyone of Murphy. He was sitting cross-legged and disinterested. "I'm not saying I'm one of those people." he said with contempt as everyone was staring at him.

"I understand the motives of the man." Everyone, especially the prisoners, turned to Lexa when they heard her speak about Shunway. From the beginning, she and her people approved the prisoners and were now giving reason to the other team. "I do not expect you to understand this, because you do not have the lives of hundreds of people on your shoulders!" This seemed to cause some, Clarke, Raven, Harper, and Finn to rethink while the others were still against this argument. "But sacrifices are necessary, especially when we are talking about a life of the whole people. So, since you do not know shit and are just looking for reasons for children's quarrels, close your mouth and pay attention to the story!" She said in a loud, dangerously altered voice that made everyone shut up. They already realized that the girl was not as harmless as she looked. In fact, it was quite dangerous, and there were also other dangerous ones that seemed to follow his orders as if it were the law.

 **Marcus looked away from the man, wondering if it was worth taking advantage of the situation where his friend should put his ideals into practice. "Not yet." He replied without looking at the commander.**

 **"We're wasting time."**

 **Shumway said trying to persuade his superior, lowering his voice even more when people began to pass. "Remove 100 of the population for just one more month. Engineers need more to maybe fix the system ..."**

 **"I already gave you my answer, Commander." Marcus interrupted him rudely, looking at him as if warning him. "That's enough!" Shumway opened his mouth to speak, but Marcus turned to him and said firmly, "If we kill hundreds of innocents, we will kill them through protocol."**

"A sincere killer," Indra whispered with amusement, looking at the man next to him, who was looking to find out who had told the TV to stop. "These people and their oddities."

Gustus and Lexa, who heard her speak, smiled inwardly, knowing that Indra was interested in these new people and their strange laws and the strangest people yet.

 **"Was clear?" Shumway nodded, his expression closed in anger, but he did not say anything. "But I want to know who helped you on the ship." He handed the tablet to the commander. "Because he did not act alone. Looks like we have a traitor between us, Commander, and the 100s have a killer between them." He passed the commander without looking back.**

"It's him!" Abby sighed as that thought came to her head. Commander Shumway never bothered to stay in the control room and he should never be on top of Marcus and now he was really trying to take advantage of the Chancellor.

"What?" Both Jaha and Marcus asked at the same time, not taking it seriously. Shumway was one of the best guards Marcus trained and was absolutely certain he was not a traitor. "Do not jump out of the box, Abby." Marcus said mockingly, not believing she really thought the commander was a traitor.

"I'll no argue with you!" Abby grunted at the man beside her, not wanting to start an unnecessary fight, wanted to see the things that would happen later, and to argue that would only delay them.

 **"LAND - THE PRISONERS '**

 **Wells were close to the ship, as gathered branches in the night, were very cold, they made a bonfire big enough to warm them all.**

 **"Did you find water?"**

 **"Not yet, but ..." he looked up and stopped talking as he saw Murphy and John standing in front of Murphy had an amused expression, John's expression was furious. "I go into the woods again, if you want to come." he said looking at the ship, which was threatened with death against the chancellor's son, in that case, he.**

"But what ..." both Clarke and everyone were surprised. Wells was repudiated for being the chancellor's son, but a hint like that was not something they expected.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Jasper asked, looking at Murphy. "And wrote to die wrong!"

"Do not come give me a lesson in morals, Jasper." Murphy grunted from his seat next to Monty, looking at knew he was discounting the anger he had in Jaha in Wells, but he would not admit that was wrong.

"It's not a lesson morale, you idiot. " Octavia said rolling her eyes. She not liked Jaha, but that did not mean that she treated her child badly, especially now that she knew the boy. "It's a matter of not charging your anger over the wrong person."

Murphy grunted, shaking his head. No matter if it was the future or the present, in his mind, the privileged were always the ones who had the best chances.

 **Murphy laughed, running his hand over his face, showing the knife, which had been forged with the steel of the ship. "You know, my father ..." He took a deep breath, making an appearance on Wells's face. "He asked for pity in the vacuum chamber when his father floated him."**

"Remember him?" Murphy asked, staring at the TV, his eyes burning. His father was the best of his life, but then he was killed, making his son's life in hell.

"I remember them all, John." Jaha answered truthfully. And it really was true, mainly because he did not agree with half the convictions. "Your father stole medicine for you. I remember it very well!"

Murphy nodded, still staring at the television. Listening, he only reminded that her father had been killed to save him.

"Can you explain anything?" Maya asked looking at the people from the sky. "What does it mean to float people?" This was a curiosity she and Trikru had been having since they began to see the story.

"In the Ark, if you're an adult, when you commit a crime, people are thrown into space." Harper explained, gesturing. She had never seen anyone float, but had heard of some prisoners who testified that their parents had been killed. "Literally in space."

Everyone who did not know this term exclaimed in surprise. They were expecting everything except that. "I just did not understand why they also did not float the kids." Lexa said really confused, looking at them for an answer to that.

"It's just kids." Abby said with a confused smile. This was something that everyone, since the beginning of the Ark, agreed, that under 18 should not be killed.

"Children have taken responsibility for their actions since their 10 years, at least." Lexa said sternly, as she had to kill almost all his young friends and became the leader of a very new independent people. "Age is just a number!" And for her and her people really were.

"In your people." Abby replied firmly, not moving away from Lexa. This girl could be a leader of a people, as she said, but Abby would not bow her head just for that. She had his principles. "Ours is different."

"I can see that." Lexa said with amusement, but kept an evaluative look on her face. So far, the only people who had shown no fear against them were Abby, Marcus, Jaha, Octavia, and Clarke. The latter showed, but now she seemed more comfortable with them.

 **Wells took a deep breath. "Wrote die wrong, geniuses." he scoffed, passing the two boys deliberately stumbling over Murphy's shoulder, watching the boy walk with amusement, then shifting his vision to Bellamy, who was walking toward them.**

 **"If going to kill someone, better not announce it." Bellamy advised disinterestedly; approaching the boys.**

 **Murphy laughed sarcastically. "You're not a member of the real guard, are you?" asked with interest, looking at the older man with amusement.**

 **"No, the truth will come unless we forbid it."**

"Oh really." Finn said tiredly, every moment there was a person who wanted to kill the others. "What is your problem in wanting to kill everyone?"

" Well, that's it or I die." Bellamy shrugged, even though he did not agree to kill everyone on the Ark, only the guards and the chancellor." The answer is very easy to find! "And if he had reason to stay alive, would try not to die of any way.

"It's easy for those who are willing to kill all people." Finn replied coldly. He did not sacrifice the freedom of an idiot to appear and, for selfish reasons, killed the whole Ark.

"If you forgot, I do not know the Ark is dying." Bellamy defended herself by pointing a finger at the long-haired boy. He had already realized that Finn was peaceful and did not like quarrels. "In my head, I probably think they were sent to Earth because I wanted to see if it was habitable."

Finn said nothing beyond seeing that he might be right. Apparently in the future, among the prisoners, only Clarke and Wells knew the truth about the situation in which the Ark was standing.

 **"Do not believe they're going to lose their crimes, right?" he asked cynically, looking at both with irony.**

"Obviously they will be forgiven, Mr. Blake," Jaha said firmly, gazing at Bellamy softly. He could give it all, but it was obvious he would forgive those children. "If you were not to forgive them, it would not make sense to send them to Earth."

"Sorry if I do not believe you." Bellamy said sarcastically, smiling at Jaha, then turning her attention to the TV. He knew Jaha had not made the laws, but that did not change the fact that he had floated his mother.

 **Bellamy let out an incredulous and amused**

 **"Even if they do, then, what, do we become model citizens and have jobs?" He made a sarcastic movement, watching them with irony. "If we're lucky, maybe we'll be garis."**

"Thinking like that ..." Monty said reluctantly, thinking of Bellamy's words. It was obvious they would not have the same life as before, but that really meant they would have a fucking life forever.

 **"Do you have a stitch?" John asked rudely, looking at Bellamy coolly. He had no patience for the conversation thrown away.**

 **"No, I have a question." Bellamy replied hostile, also looking at John coolly. "They arrested him and threw him here like lab rats to die for! Why do they help him?"**

"Son of a ..." Jasper said with amusement and surprise. Now she understood his gaze when Clarke explained about the bracelets. "You're taking them off the bracelet!" He pointed at Bellamy with a wicked smile.

"I know." Bellamy grunted in guilt and shame. He was not awake with your actions in the future. "I realized that when I saw that look on my face." he explained with an apologetic expression.

"I just hope this does not end innocent deaths, Blake." Marcus growled looking at the younger boy with a threat. He had many faults, but one thing he could not stand was to see his people being killed.

"Me too." Bellamy said softly, staring at the ground, begging God that, out of selfishness on his part, he would avoid killing innocent people in the future.

 **"The hell we helped!" John said in a muffled voice, looking threateningly at the boy in a guard's uniform before him.**

 **"Wear the bracelets, do not they?" They both looked at the wrist, seeing the bracelet stuck there. "It tells them if it's safe for us to follow."**

 **"Okay, you said it's possible to stop the broadcast," Murphy said coldly, sounding disinterested with Bellamy. "As?" For him, everyone could die that he cared little.**

"We really should have helped in some way with the bombs." Abby said in denial, repeating the words Marcus had said minutes earlier. "It must be just that they want our death so bad."

"It really was stupid, indeed!" Gustus declared, invading their conversation. "Your people are dying and you leave the fate of all in the hands of criminal children?" He shook his head with an ignorant smile. "It was not the smartest thing."

Jaha huffed irritably "We just could not send the others down!" said angrily, breathing deeply not to stress. "They ..." pointed to the prisoners who were looking at them wanting to hear the conversation, but they were far away. " They had no future! They would be dead, so it was our best chance and also an opportunity for them!"

"They are children and you are sending them to die on the mountain." Indra also entered the conversation, looking at the three of the sky as if they were stupid. "They will be killed as soon as they try to push the limit!" explained rudely, remembering the reapers and how they would not stand a chance against one of them.

"We did not know that!" Marcus fired, looking at the black woman next to Abby. He found these people very interesting, but they were also very curious. "We thought we were the last survivors. In our head, the Earth would be empty, not with two peoples!"

"It's not just two people." Lincoln said hesitantly, turning his gaze to Lexa, who waved his neutral expression. "Beyond the mountains and us, there are 11 more people scattered on Earth!" This only surprised a few. Others had already imagined that there could be other peoples besides them.

"We already imagined that!" Abby said softly. Among the three leaders, she was the quietest and only one who did not seem to want to make an unnecessary struggle with the other five people on Earth. "But I've already said that and I'm going to repeat: your people are completely different from all let's stop the discussion and watch TV again? Please ?!"

Those who argued against each other waved positively, wanting to know everything that would happen as fast as possible, and this discussion was holding everyone back, like all the other fights he once had.

 **"Take them off!" Bellamy responded with satisfaction that he managed to convince the two of them without problems. "The Ark will think are dead, which is not safe to follow, understand?"**

 **Murphy smiled, too. He did not want the Ark people on the floor. "Alright, yes, and if we do, what do we get?" He asked, exchanging an amused look with John, then looking at Bellamy.**

 **"Someone will have to help me order it."**

"How is it?" All the prisoners spoke at the same time, not understanding what they had heard. Bellamy wanted to be their leader on Earth, where they could do whatever they wanted at any moment.

"Do not look at me like that!" Bellamy defended herself by raising her hands in surrender. He knew was only taking these actions by shooting the chancellor. "I'm just doing these things because of the chancellor's shooting."

"It would really be nice ... to have a leader down there." Monty said cautiously, sounding ashamed to speak, but then shrugged, turning his gaze to Bellamy. "But it would have to be this Bellamy here, not that idiot of the future, no offense."

"Nothing." said Bellamy, running his hands through his hair. He could not see himself as the leader of the criminals, so to speak. "I do not know, why did not you put Clarke in? Have you seen your speech before?"

"I not!" Clarke said that soon she was not in that mess of being a leader. She did not want to be responsible for several people, even if she was focused on helping people and giving orders, she did not want to be the leader of anyone.

"Why not?" It was Lexa's turn to speak. Everyone's attention went to her, who was looking at Clarke with a raised eyebrow. "You would be a good leader." Yes it is. Everyone in his people, at least those who were present, agreed with his Heda.

"Would not be!"

"Yes!" All the prisoners, even Murphy, spoke in agreement with Lexa. They knew Clarke very little, but in that short time, they saw her protecting Jasper from Lexa, commanding a group to get food for 100 people, socializing even if little, with those people they considered savage and offered no advantage. They were all the same.

"Ahh ..." Clarke opened his mouth to speak, but only sounds of noise were heard. "I will not discuss this with you!" nodded, folding his arms and legs up, turning his gaze to the television.

"She does not have confidence in herself." Anya said quietly to Lexa. They were watching the blond girl, who was blocking her expression, while the prisoners continued to tell her that she would be a good leader. "I wonder why."

"Nobody expects to be a leader, Anya, you know that." Lexa said in neutral, liking the blonde girl's eyes, knowing she had the truth in her words. Both she and Anya did not expect to be the leader of their people and did not even know how to lead, but the adrenaline helps a lot. "Sometimes there are no choices."

Anya looked at the former student tenderly, knowing what had to happen, but then returned with her neutral expression as well. "You know very well," she said without emotion, ending the conversation between the two.

"Blondie, the commander is crazy to get into your pants." Octavia teased Clarke, speaking softly, but Lincoln, standing nearby, listened and how he gulped his own saliva, entering into a coughing crisis soon after. No one spoke of the commander like that.

"Octavia!" Clarke exclaimed with embarrassment, pinching the girl's arm. Probably she should play back, even if was embarrassed, but Lincoln had heard and seemed as uncomfortable as he was in the situation. "That's something to talk about." she whispered, screaming, taking even more care so that only the younger girl heard.

"Needed this." she growled, rubbing her arm where it took the pinch. It was very red. "This shit is going to turn purple!" complained, still rubbing the spot, being watched with amusement and confusion by his brother.

"Well done!" Clarke said in a bad mood, receiving a mortal glare from Octavia. "Lincoln heard, your idiot! What if he told Lexa?" She said apprehensively, wondering what the commander could do to the girl at his side for that disrespect.

"What?" Octavia asked looking frightened for the first time, turning her gaze to Lincoln, who was staring at the blank television. "No, I'll talk to him later. She seems to be as dangerous as they!"

"That's exactly why we should be careful with them." Clarke said angrily. It was stressful to be one of the few people who took care of the things she spoke of not to start a fight against people. "Watch out for the talking currency. For us, it's a joke, but they can take it very seriously!"

"But it was not a joke ..." She stopped talking at the sight of Clarke's face. She had noticed that Lexa was looking a lot at Clarke but also at others, but she liked to tease the blonde girl. "It is true."

Clarke snorted, shaking his head. Did not know what Lexa's reaction would be if knew that, so it was quiet before anyone heard it and just said.

 **'ARCA - CONTROL ROOM'**

 **Abby entered the control room looking around. She broke a law that would end her death.**

 **"Hi, Ab." looked sideways, seeing his friend, Cece, approaching with sympathetic expression. "What's the chancellor like?" She asked, worried about the situation in her leader's life.**

 **"Ask me again if he survive tonight." Abby said sternly, looking at her daughter's vital data on the panel's display. "Did we lose anyone?" asked, looking at Marcus.**

 **"Murphy and Mbege, the two are called John," Marcus replied with his arms crossed, looking at the vital signs of the boys outside. "They were not injured during the landing."**

 **"I agree." The man who was operating on the computers spoke, looking at Abby." They were killed by something else!"**

"Another thing." Marcus grumbled in irony, not believing that all his people could die for the selfishness of some children who did not like them.

 **"An hour was fine, then ..."**

 **"So it was not radiation." Abby interrupted the man, stating this. She was convinced that the earth was habitable.**

 **"Abby, please," Marcus said sarcastically, making the woman look at him. "Thinking positive is not science!" For him, and everyone in the Ark, everything was settled with science. If the person had facts about something, only proved by science.**

 **"Not so." Abby said with a strained sigh, not looking away from her colleague. "They used to be okay, so no. Radiation exposure does not work that way." Then she turned to the panels, looking at her daughter.**

 **"This could work, if there were enough." Marcus said still with his arms folded as he actually thought it was radiation.**

 **"If there were enough, everyone would be dead." Abby grunted, looking at Marcus angrily, causing the man to withdraw from the computer. Whenever they argued it was a pain in the ass. It seemed to shut up Marcus's mouth, because he turned his gaze to the panels with his jaw tightened. "Please let me be right," she said in a whisper, looking at his daughter's picture.**

 **'TERRA - GROUP OF RESEARCH'**

"Wow". Everyone, who never had a vision of the Earth, spoke at the same time to see the wonderful landscape that appeared.

"What a sight." Murphy said impressed, watching the television marveling at the landscape he was providing.

 **"You know what I'd like to know?" Finn said, looking at everyone, walking down a small hill with Octavia, who was almost jumping, leading the way. "Why did they send us here after 97 years?"**

 **Octavia walking through the forest as if she owned the place, "I'm glad they sent us." And she was, because was always arrested and now was free, light and free of charge.**

"Just a good decision they made." Jasper said with amusement, looking at Octavia, who nodded with a sly grin.

"They have not seen the terror yet." Lincoln told his people in a low voice, but when Clarke was near, she listened and was tense at the same time. "As soon as they try to pass the lake, they will be killed by one of our own." this part, only your people heard.

"I know that." Lexa said neutrally, playing with the fabric of her pants, wishing she had the knife. "And if we do not kill them, they will be the reapers. Which of the destinations is worse?" There was a little amusement in his voice in the last part, but soon it was neutral.

"I would say we are ourselves in certain respects." replied Gustus, running a hand over his beard. The reapers were cannibal beasts, but they were quite cruel and bloodthirsty when it was necessary. "But it would be worse for them if they were caught by the reapers."

"They would not have a chance with us, who would say with the animals." Indra said coldly, shrugging his shoulders, looking back at the TV. In his people, with trained warriors, it took two or three to kill a reaper, so they, who had no training, would probably die in the first second.

 **"I woke up rotting in a cell and now ..." she grabbed a tree and stopped rolling, standing in front of the others; that keep walking. "I'm walking in the woods."**

 **"Maybe they found something via satellite." Monty said with amusement, passing Octavia with a small smile, watching the girl looking at Finn. "With an older weather satellite ..."**

 **"It was not a satellite." Clarke interrupted the boy coldly. "The Ark is dying!" explained with disinterest, which made the four of them stop on the walk, looking at the blonde in shock.**

"I think everyone's reaction will be this." Raven said with amusement, though she was worried about everyone's future on the Ark. If they did not come down because of the people taking off the bracelets, they were all lost.

"I think in everyone's head, the Ark was indestructible." Clarke thought aloud, his expression thoughtful. No one should think that was going to die or that the Ark was dying. This place was indestructible in everyone's head.

 **Clarke passed them bluntly. "With the current population, there are only three months of supplies." they looked at each other, started following Clarke, although they were still shocked. "Maybe four, now that we're here."**

 **"So it's because of this secret that you were arrested?" Finn asked coming out of the shock and approaching the girl, more interested in his story. "And they put her alone and killed her father?"**

"I'm sorry". Finn apologized knowing he was touching a sensitive subject for the girl. Clarke just waved a small smile and did not blame him. In the future, none of them knew enough to avoid certain issues.

 **Clearly she grimaced, knowing would have to explain. "My father was the engineer who discovered the fault." said without looking at them, moving on. "He thought people deserved to know, the Council disagreed ... My mother did not agree, they were afraid that would cause panic." looked at Finn, seeing that he still wanted more. "We'd divulge it anyway, when Wells ..."**

"What?" Jaha asked very confused, showing a different sensation for the first time. Whoever brought Jake was Abby, not his son, but he also knew Wells was quite protective of Clarke, but he still did not expect him to be guilty.

"You know, Dad!" Wells said looking at his father, silently, begging him not to say anything. It was a familiar thing, so it was Abby, not Jaha or her son, who should have said something.

Jaha respected her son's silent request, but she looked at Abby as if to say they would have a long talk when they finished, while some more observers, Bellamy, Raven, Finn, and Monty realized that there was something strange and even Clarke, who always he thought Wells had given up his father, was starting to get confused about it.

 **"What?" Finn asked when he realized that Clarke had caught in the middle of the sentence, looking out of the corner of his eye at the other three behind them. "Delivered your father?" asked looking genuinely surprised.**

 **"Anyway, the guard showed up before we left." Clarke ignored his question, not realizing the three of them looked at each other. They were listening to the story in silence. "That's the reason today, so it's worth the risk." said looking directly at Finn. "Even if we died, at least they got more time."**

 **"They're going to kill more people, are not they?" Monty asked with his hands in the pockets of his jacket, looking at Clarke with concern, weighing on his parents. They probably did not die because they were important, but it was worrisome anyway.**

 **Clarke did not answer, just continued to walk with his jaw tight, knowing that the Korean was right.**

 **"It's all right". Octavia said he jumped from a small rise, making them look at him. "After what did to me, let them all die!" Then advanced, not at all important with the people in the Ark.**

The Trikru let out a small nasal laugh, trying to understand that this girl was really a fucking mess of her people, while Maya and Skaikru looked at Octavia amid disapproval and amusement.

"What?" Octavia asked, shrugging her shoulders, not caring. She owed only her brother and no one else satisfaction. "I've already understood that not everyone is guilty, so take care of your life, please." Those who rebuked her, looked away and turned back to the TV, while those who were amused remained even more.

"She really is interesting." Anya said with amusement, looking at Indra, seeing that this girl would really behave as a base. "Just have fun to watch her interact." And it really was. Raven and Clarke seemed to be teasing the younger girl and Harper, who was away from them, seemed to be arguing with Maya.

"Yeah..." Lincoln said looking at Octavia, who made an obscene signal to Raven and then to Clarke, making them laugh, being accompanied by Finn, Bellamy, and Jasper. "They are different."

Gustus looked at the criminals, then the Chancellor and the advisers. "It's just a matter of deciding whether it's a different good or a different evil," he said suspiciously, turning his gaze to his Heda, who nodded, watching the TV carefully.

 **"You're not serious!" Jasper said with amusement, following the girl quickly with a smile on his face, leaving the others behind.**

 **"We need to warn them." Finn said with conviction, thinking everyone should know about it. It was a right for everyone to know they were going to die.**

"My father said the same." Clarke murmured sadly, staring at the floor, but Octavia, who was beside him, heard and put his hand to his knee in comfort, looking at Clarke with a friendly smile.

 **Clarke winced "My dad just said that." said he saw a little of his father in Finn, who recoiled from hearing these words, seeing that he had approached a completely delicate subject. The girl, for having walked on her back, found Jasper; which was frozen.**

 **"Geez ... I love Earth." he said breathlessly and happily, looking anxiously at Octavia, who was lowering her pants.**

"OCTAVIA!" Bellamy shouted shocked and irritated, looking at her discredited sister. He knew she was very liberal with everything but taking off clothes in a forest with three boys who did nothing to be done. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?"

"Undressing?" She tried to play, a smile that appeared on her face, which soon disappeared at the look of her brother's eyes. "I do not know, Bell. It's the future, I do not understand my actions!"

"Ahhhh!" Bellamy exclaimed sarcastically, looking at the discredited girl. "Did you find it super normal to take your clothes off in the middle of a forest that you did not know?" was really angry with his action of your sister.

"In fact, there was a pond where she was taking off her clothes, "Lincoln said, writhing in the argument, not understanding why he was so angry with her, trying to ignore Anya's grip on his arm "But no one comes in... There is a huge snake in this lake. "

"THERE IS!" Bellamy exclaimed, laughing incredulously shortly afterwards. " Just perfect!" said sarcastically, shaking his head, not believing that his sister might die.

"Bell..." Octavia looked sympathetic, guilty, and a little irritated. "I could not know that the lake had a snake ... I'm free for the first time in my life, it's normal for me to want to risk the Earth." He said nothing, just nodded furiously.

"My God." said Anya, still holding tight so she would not laugh, she would never begin to undress in the middle of the forest and would enter an unknown lake in an unknown place.

"Stupid, really." Lexa said with amused amusement, looking at the girl. Was one of the most interesting of these people, for being such a crazy life and also for being the son of the few people who showed no fear against her and her people.

 **All four of them were locked in the same place, staring at the open mouth at Octavia's demonstration as he dismissed them. "Oh my ..." Jasper said stunningly, looking at the girl as if it were a dream, while Clarke and Monty watched with their mouths open and Finn smirked.**

 **"Octavia, what the hell are you doing?" Clark asked worriedly, taking a few steps forward. The younger girl took off her pants and was now standing on a stone that was in a place they did not know. Octavia just smiled at them, jumping. The other four looked at each other in shock, surprise, and concern, then running after the girl.**

"You can not even swim, Octavia." Bellamy moaned with concern, closing her eyes on defeat, not believing that her sister was putting her own life at risk of a simple lake.

"None of us know, Bell." Octavia said with a shrug, deciding not to explain her brother. This was the future, so she was not responsible for her actions. And would not have jumped if had not known would survive.

 **When they reached the place where Octavia had jumped, they all smiled in amazement, not believing in their own eyes. In front of them was a huge lake, with crystal clear water.**

 **"Octavia ..." Monty said breathlessly and worried, looking at the girl who was staring out of the water. "We can not swim." In fact, none of them could. While living in a space, things like pool and lake did not exist, so they never learned to swim.**

 **"But we can handle it." The girl got up with a smile, then laughed, looking at the thin boy, who was jumping slightly watching her.**

 **"Wait." Clarke said suddenly, worried. "There should not be a river here." She had studied the whole region on the map and this lake, even in the time before the bombs, did not exist.**

 **"But yes," Finn said with amusement, getting ready to take off his clothes. "Then take off your clothes." Octavia laughed, stirring the water with joy. She has not had that much fun in years.**

Raven, who was watching, kept her nail on her thigh. She already decided that the girls were not to blame for anything and Finn who was blaming her for not stopping the flirting, but continuing. So if any of them stayed with him, she would not go crazy. Not with she.

 **Those who were out of the lake began to take off their clothes with enthusiasm, but Jasper, who was torn between taking off his clothes and watching Octavia, saw a wave coming towards him.**

"My God." Octavia exclaimed in shock, feeling scared for the first time since Lincoln commented on a giant snake that lived in that lake. "I'm going to die! I barely made it to Earth and I'm going to die." In her crisis of despair no one noticed that Katherine ran her hand over her mouth to cover her smile.

"Stop this!" Clarke also said, looking at the girl with the alarm. In the short time met the girl, really liked her. "You're not going to die". And he really hoped he was right.

"Why not?" Octavia said, startled, looking at the blonde. "You saw the size of that wave. She's going to kill me!" was really thinking that was going to die, so was so scared. Death was never strange to her, but seeing her own death was impossible.

"Octavia, you will not die!" Jasper said confidently, looking at the younger girl. He was not as intimate with the girl as with the others, but he was sure she would not die, for if died now, there would be no point in calling her to follow the story.

"Yes, Octavia, I would not have the feeling of being here if you were to die the first day." Raven said, rolling her eyes, beating Octavia's arm, even with Bellamy in their midst. Even if, in the future, she was wanting her boyfriend, here, at the moment, she was very funny and cool.

Octavia nodded, seeing that she felt the girl's word, even though her heart was still struggling with nervousness and worry. She looked out of the corner of his eyes at his brother, who had not said a word, and found himself furious and worried at the same time. "Bell ..." took her hand and joined her fingers, trying to calm down and her brother, staring at the TV.

 **"Octavia, get out of the water." Jasper despaired, causing the others not in the water to lose their smiles, for they also saw the "wave" toward Octavia, who was confused by Jasper's despair. "OUT OF WATER NOW!" It was too late, for the snake had already given the boat. "OCTAVIA."**

"My beloved father ..." Bellamy said in fear, losing his voice immediately. He was not, and he thinks he would never be prepared to see his sister dying or nearly dead. Was hopeless.

"She's going to stay alive, right?" Maya asked turning to Katherine, who was watching the TV with a small smile and crossed legs. She was the most relaxed in the room.

"I do not give a spoiler, I'm like ..." Katherine paused in the middle of the sentence, making a face at the same time. It was annoying to be annoyed not to use phrases because they would not understand anything and the word races would be strange. "I can not say anything about what is going to happen, you should see!"

They nodded, not even agreeing with her.

 **Everyone watched with a snake shock taking Octavia, but then sank, disappearing with the girl. "No ..." Jasper said desperately, looking at the place Octavia had lost with the snake. Everyone was locked in the same place, as if they did not believe what they were seeing, but Octavia emerged in the water screaming and beating. Could not swim and was in the background.**

 **"What the hell is this?" Monty asked scared, watching Octavia being dragged by the water. They moved to the other side of the stones, trying to find a way to help the girl.**

 **"We need to help her." Finn said firmly, starting to take off his coat.**

 **"What will you do?" Clarke asked looking at him, as there was not much they could do to help.**

 **"I'll try not to be eaten."**

"Thank you". Octavia thanked him looking at the boy. He had done nothing, but just putting his own life at risk was good for her. "But if you go into the lake, you'll end up turning into food, too." She teased, even though was afraid.

"It costs nothing to try." He joked back, leaning on his elbows, arranging a good position to stay. Normally, he would put his head on Raven's lap, but with the anger of her, he would not even touch her.

 **"Wait." Clarke said quickly, preventing Finn from jumping into the pond while weighed into a solution. "If we distracted him, might let him go." bent down, trying to push a huge rock into the water. "Help me!" ordered them to look at the boys, but only Monty and Finn came to help. Jasper was busy looking desperate for the snake dragging Octavia through the water. With some effort, they managed to throw the stone in the water, then turned away when they saw that the snake had fallen into the trap.**

 **"That worked." Monty shouted, watching the snake coming toward them, then looking at Octavia, watching the girl still struggling, trying not to drown. "He let her go."**

 **"Can you come to the bank?" Jasper screamed, jumping into the water and began trying to draw Octavia out of the water before the snake returned. "I have you." he said, trying to get her to the stone; but did not know how to swim, it was very difficult.**

 **"He is coming back!" Monty screamed desperately, noticing the size of the snake. Should be about 6 meters. "It's heading towards you guys!" With that, Jasper and Octavia tried to get out of the water even faster, while the other three rushed to them.**

 **"Come on!" Finn shouted at them, seeing that Jasper managed to get Octavia partially out of the water. "Come on! Come on!" Soon they left the lake.**

 **They narrowly escaped the snake, but were not unharmed. Octavia had a massive bruise on her right thigh.**

"Thank you." Bellamy said getting up and giving Jasper a hug, surprising him and everyone else. He was always serious and sarcastic, and now was almost crying hugging the boy tightly. "Thank you very much!" backed away with a small smile, patting the other boy's shoulder.

"Welcome..." Jasper said, still recovering from the shock, but then he had to hold on so was not lying on the ground when Octavia stepped on him, hugging him firmly as well. "Seriously, Octavia, it was nothing." said with amusement, pulling back from the hug with a huge smile, making the girl smile too.

"I probably would have drowned if it were not for you." she said in appreciation, hugging him once more and kissed him on the cheek, then returned to her seat, not noticing the appearance of Maya's discomfort and the red color of Jasper, who was ashamed by the kiss.

"The knight in shining armor saving the troll." said Clarke with amusement, touching the palm of his hand with Raven, causing them to earn a middle finger and a funny face from Octavia.

"He's grittier than he looks! "Lexa said crossing her legs, looking at the boy who was talking to Maya and Monty, but the girl crossed her arms and the expression was a little closed.

"It seems to fool!" Indra said firmly, looking at the leader. "You yourself deceive our enemies sometimes as friends, Heda." And it was true. Once deceived the leader of the wolf people.

"Sometimes it's good look weak." He gained the approval of everyone in his people, because one way to win a war or fight was to make the enemy underestimate him.

 **"Okay," Clarke said breathlessly, studying Octavia's bruise, then turned to Jasper and ripped a piece off the boy's blouse and began to fold it.**

 **"Thank you." Octavia said really gratefully, hugging the boy next, trying to keep her leg still, as Clarke was tying the fabric up a little above the bruise.**

 **"Scored: Next time, save the girl." Monty said a little breathlessly, but it was fun, the danger had already passed, so soon the five was laughing, still not believing what was happening.**

 **'EARTH - SHIP WITH THE PRISONERS - NIGHT'**

 **Wells stepped out of the ship, worried about all the yelling that was coming from outside. It was nightfall and the place was being lit by a bonfire the prisoners had made, but the boy was scared the crowd of people around the campfire as they were laughing and way for the people, he was surprised to see a girl crouched by the fire, while Murphy, with a piece of iron, ripped the bracelet off the girl's arm brutally.**

"This can only be a joke ..." Abby said quietly, running her hands through her hair. If they, who were in the Ark believed that the prisoners really died, would be a death sentence for all of their people.

"I guess they do not want to kill everyone on the Ark right now." Marcus whispered to Abby, making an almost imperceptible movement with her head, causing the woman to look away from the children. The only people who could want to kill them all were Octavia and Murphy. The girl had already made it clear that she did not want the dead Ark, and Murphy, it was a different case. They did not know what he thought, because the boy was always ironic or sarcastic.

"I hope you're right, because, it seems, they took a liking to the prisoners." Abby whispered back to the man at her side with concern. The people of Earth, including Maya, seemed to really like the prisoners, so it could end up in a fight if Jaha, who now knew that the Earth is habitable, sent other people instead of the 100.

 **Murphy lifted the bracelet with a smile, winning everyone's approval with that movement, but throw the metal object into the fire while Bellamy took the lead from the people. "Who's next?" He asked authoritatively, but had a small smile on his face.**

 **"What the hell are you doing?" Wells asked irritably, looking at Bellamy not believing what he was seeing, marching determinedly toward the older boy.**

 **"We're freeing ourselves." Bellamy answered frankly, barring John from advancing on Wells, knowing he could end up killing one of them. "What else would it be?"**

 **"It seems like you're trying to make everyone die!" Wells snapped angrily, catching himself so would not hit him and that overbearing pose he held. "We do not have the communication system anymore." now he was not just talking to Bellamy, but to everyone. "These bracelets are all we have. If they take it out, the Ark will think we're dead. "**

"I think that's the intention." Maya said looking at the chancellor's son. There were only three people, Jasper, Harper and Monty, separating the two. She had realized that this boy really cared about his people, even though he had no influence with anyone.

"I guess so..." Wells said in a low voice, staring at the floor. He did not agree with most of his father and council's decisions, but that did not mean he wanted everyone's death. It is obvious that Wells had a better life than many others for being the chancellor's son, but for him, his father's status mattered little to him.

 **"That it is not safe to follow!"**

 **"Exactly, Chancellor!" Bellamy said sarcastically, teasing some people's laughter, inflaming Wells's anger even more. "We can take care of ourselves, can not we?" in response, he gained several shouts of approval.**

 **"Guess this is a game?" Wells snarled venomously, glaring at the man in sya angry front, but then turned to the others. "It's not just our friends and family who are there. They are our farmers, doctors and engineers. No matter what he says to you. We will not survive on our own. " and he turned again, looking at Bellamy, who seemed worried and irritated by the situation. "Besides, if it's really safe, why do not you want others to come here?"**

"It was quite a speech!" Raven said impressed, taking a quick look at Wells, who stared at the TV blankly. "But he does not have the aura of a leader, you know?" looked at Bellamy, Octavia Clarke, and Lincoln. "I do not know, it seems strange to think of him as a leader!"

"Ahhh, but thinking of me as one is super normal, huh?!" Clarke said with mock irritation and outrage, winning Bellamy's approval; who also said he would be a good leader. "I leave that position to Bellamy, because Wells has always been a weak mind and ..." stopped in the middle of the sentence, realizing that she was talking about the boy in a caring way.

"Leave me nothing!" Bellamy soon took his name from the target, shaking his head. It was not because he was on Earth that this would make him a good leader, since in the Ark he was nothing more than a janitor.

"If you say..." Octavia said with amusement, shrugging. It was very easy to manipulate her brother, just had to know what to say, and to Clarke, because she did not know her very well, did not know if she was a good leader or not.

 **"My people are already here." Bellamy said firmly, half ignoring the question and responding indirectly. "These people have arrested my people." pointed to the sky as he said. "That people killed my mother for the crime of having a second child." He approached Wells. "Your father did that."**

"Guys, seriously, I need to explain this to you." Katherine said with some irritation, sitting a little ahead of them so she could look at everyone. "The Chancellor or the Counselors, they did not create the laws! He who created them was the people who ruled the Ark 97 years ago. It's part of the should understand this soon because, for God's sake, you think they're guilty of everything!" Then she returned to his place, looking at none of them.

It is obvious that some understood that they had to do their work, even if they did not like it, others were beginning to question whether or not the chancellor should be blamed and others on earth were shitting the laws of those peoples.

 **"My father did not create the laws!"**

 **"No, he executed them!" Bellamy growled in his voice, looking coldly at the boy in front of him. "But there's no law here."**

 **Wells looked around in surprise, knowing that most people agreed with that nut. "We will do whatever we want, whenever we want." Once again, there were shouts of agreement. "You do not have to like it, Wells." He smiled as said, mocking the boy. "You can even try to stop him or change him, even kill me, do you know why?" And he seemed even crazy. "Whatever we want!"**

"Alright ... there's the word limit." Lexa said with some amusement in her voice, but her face was devoid of emotions. Everyone was looking at the leader, some confused and others in agreement. "I want to see you in the future, keep saying this when the fight starts or when they want to take your place as leader because they will." She said so firmly that they came to believe. "The rules are there to keep people in control, you do not mind, they will think they can do everything, even kill you, like you said!"

To say that Bellamy was embarrassed, but at the same time agreeing, would be the euphemism. He knew had exaggerated the "No Laws" speech, but expected a sermon from Octavia or Clarke or anyone from his people, not the leader of the people of Earth.

"I think you frightened him, Heda." Lincoln said quietly, trying to disguise the amusement he felt from his expression. In her people, it was almost normal to receive sermons of this kind from the leaders, but not from the Commander, and she, though low and devoid of many muscles, frightened anyone, for they all knew what terror they might be when fighting.

"They're so naive and stupid that it angers!" Lexa ran her hand down her thigh, but her expression was still neutral. The only people she did not think were idiots were Clarke, Octavia, Raven, Abby and Marcus, because the rest were still in the other category. "It seems like they do not live in the real world."

"Your world is different from ours, Lexa." Anya said quietly, staring at the blank TV as well. Her back was straight and she did not look at anyone but the television because she knew that if she let herself start talking she would just stop the other day. "Beliefs, rules, growth, everything is different!"

"These things should not make them idiots!" Indra fired, glaring at Anya. She had nothing against the other leader, but the two were quite different in certain respects, ending up in banal discussions.

Anya simply shrugged, knowing that Lexa, and probably all his people, agreed with Indra. Even she agreed a little, but she knew that the creation affected a person's personality a lot. A good example was Lexa. Before she was sweet, naive, she smiled at everything and was always joking, but after she was called because of her blood, she became a cold, distant, calculating person. It only opened with few people, but it was very difficult.

 **Wells became livid when he heard a chorus of**

 **"What the fuck do we want" looking around shocked and frightened at all the prisoners shouting it as if it were a mantra, but soon turned to face Bellamy, even more furious than before, but then a crash broke through heaven.**

"Rain?" Finn asked in wonder, exchanging glances with everyone in that room. The Rain, like the sun, the snow, the trees, and everything on the ground, was like the fifth wonder of the world to Skaikru, because none of them had ever witnessed a near rain.

"I guess so," Murphy said with a small smile, watching Wells staring up at the sky on TV. He was never going to admit it, but he was beginning to see that Wells was not like his father. In fact it was quite different; only that it had the same air of wanting to send everyone.

 **The screams increased even more as the rain began to fall. It looked like they were in a fun park; laughing and screaming with emotion.**

 **"We need to collect this!" Wells told Bellamy with conviction, indicating the rain.**

 **"Shit you want!" Bellamy said with a small smile, watching Wells turn his back on him and walk past the other prisoners, who were hugging each other, but then ignored their presence and closed their eyes, letting the rain fall on them he.**

 **'ARCA - CONTROL ROOM'**

 **"Ten more, one after another." Abby said frightened and worried, looking at the panel and all the "deaths" that occurred.**

 **"Abby, look at the manhood, it's coming across the image." Jackson said enthusiastically, standing next to his friend, watching the prisoners given, not caring to feel the woman next to him take his hand.**

 **"They found water!" Abby said firmly, squeezing the boy's hand, a small smile appearing on her face.**

"For God's sake, my mom is not interested in Jackson or he's inside her." Clarke thought about looking at the ceiling, waiting for them to take hand was only a moment of anxiety and joy.

 **"Counselor Abigail Griffin is in jail for exceeding the maximum number of medical supplies per patient." Marcus reported as he entered the room with his guards, walking annoyed at the woman, who was being handcuffed. "Sorry for being public."**

"Sit down is the rooster." Octavia said crossing her arms, receiving a slap from her brother and a hint of Clarke. "Why?" asked, rubbing the pinch of the burning spot and ignoring the slap of his brother, who had been weak.

"For her dirty tongue." Clarke replied, looking angry and amused, being accompanied by Bellamy, receiving a laugh from those who witnessed it. "Marcus, even if he does not show much, cares about my mother, idiot!"

Octavia snorted, squealing, "Of course do, want to get into your pants ..." that part said in a low voice, but Clarke, next to she, overheard and gave him another fold, stronger than the other. "Sorry, I do not speak!" And that seemed to be acceptable to Clarke, because she folded her arms and stared at the TV, while Bellamy and Raven, who also heard, laughed looking at both of them.

 **"Politics on this issue is very clear..." Marcus said with an empty expression, making it seem like he did not care. "No special treatment." turned, ready to leave, but then he looked at the woman again. "How much blood did you use?"**

 **"Do not answer!" Jackson said looking away from the older woman.**

 **"I used what was needed." Abby answered coldly, ignoring what Jackson had said, looking directly at Marcus. "Breaking the law to stop the Chancellor's turn was the easiest decision I ever made!"**

"Okay ..." Clarke said confusedly, looking at his mother and Marcus. "What the hell happened to you?" From what she remembered, when his father was still alive, the two behaved very well and were close enough, now all they needed was to play in space.

"Nothing, just different opinions!" Abby said with a shrug; Looking rather disinterested. Ever since Jake died, there was a lot of tension between her and Marcus, but they never touched the subject, so with the end of life that tension was turning into stress, which soon turned into an idiotic rivalry.

 **Jackson looked at Abby surprised and sad, knowing that if she had a small chance of surviving before, she now had none.**

 **"In that case ..." Marcus said with a mocking smile. "Given your confession, in my role of temporary chancellor, I have no choice but to blame you."**

 **"We always have choices, Kane." Abby replied coldly, her stance firm and neutral, not allowing to look weak in front of him. "You chose to accuse my husband, your friend, even though I knew he would die."**

Clarke was tense almost at the same time, when his mother involved his father in the matter, but frowned. If Wells delivered his father directly to Jaha, why would they have made a vow or what the mother had said, accusation? She would not ask for it now, leave it to the end of the night.

 **"You chose to include my daughter on the charges!" in that part, she said with a certain venom in her voice, but did not move away from the man's eyes. "And now, you're choosing that! Hiding behind the law does not absolve you of anything."**

 **"Anyway, according to Penal Code 1 ..." Marcus said nonchalantly, taking a step toward Abby. "Because all crimes committed by adults are death penalty crimes, you are condemned to death!"**

Once again, Clarke and Abby were confronted with this scene. They knew Marcus was cold and insensitive when he worked, but none of them expected his behavior.

"I'm sorry!" Marcus said looking at Abby really ashamed and regretful of her actions in the future. He did not know what would have happened, but the next few weeks to make him treat his friend like that.

Abby just nodded, still not believing that the two reached that level, but then she turned her eyes to her daughter. She looked up at the television, but she knew the girl was not well. The posture delivered. It was very straightforward and difficult for someone who was relaxed.

 **"Execution is scheduled for tomorrow." he said still looking into the woman's eyes, growing ever more menacing as she approached. "And I choose in every situation and at all costs to ensure that the human race remains alive."**

 **"That's the difference between us, Kane." Abby said quietly, undisturbed by the man's blast, who stopped walking and turned to look at him. "I choose to make sure we deserve to stay alive."**

 **Marcus did not say anything, just looked at one of the guards who kept Abby handcuffed and left the room, not bothering to look back. Seeming to understand the message; the guard began to escort Abby to the prison in the sky, putting her in the same cell that her daughter stayed for a year. He dropped his hands and left the cell, locking the door shortly.**

 **Already inside the cell, Abby looked at the drawings on the wall and on the floor in shock; soon realizing to whom this cell took shelter. His daughter. She glanced around proudly, trying to swallow the sob, but the drawing on the floor caught her eye.**

 **She knelt, touching the image that looked like the Ark under the clouds and the moon above, beginning to cry soon after.**

"This can only be a nightmare." Clarke said, running his hands through his hair, watching his mother's tearful expression on the TV. She had testified that her father was dead, not sure she could be afraid to see her mother die now.

"You look pale, Clarke." Lincoln said quietly, looking at the worried girl. He knew she should be thinking that his mother was going to die and was afraid, but it was about the survival of his people that sacrifices should be made. But he did not say that to her, obviously.

"It's cold too..." Octavia said as she pressed the back of her hand to the girl's forehead, which was actually colder than it should be.

"I'm fine." Clarke said with a smile, looking at both of them. She had always been a great liar, she knew how to disguise herself when she was in pain and it would not be different at that moment. "Seriously!" She said into the look on Octavia's face. Lincoln had a very small concern for the girl, and Octavia, to get along with her, worried more.

"So it's ..." Octavia said hesitantly, turning her gaze to the TV. She did not believe Clarke was okay, but also would not suck.

 **'TERRA - RESEARCH GROUP - NIGHT'**

 **Clarke, who was sleeping on the floor, began to shake because of a clarity on his face. She opened her eyes, brows furrowed and sat up straight, but then relaxed in shock at the sight in front of her.**

"Oh my God ..." everyone who had never seen anything like that said at the same time. The trees shone, as if hundreds of fireflies, just fluorescent greens, were standing.

"This is normal?" Harper asked the grounders, seeing that Maya, even living on Earth as well; had sketched the same reaction as she.

"Actually, yes." Lexa answered neutrally, looking at the other blonde in the room. "Not only the trees shine, but also some animals!" and they really brightened. Butterflies were one of the things that had this animality.

"Trees shine because of the radiation!" Jaha said with conviction, knowing that the trees, even before the bombs, did not shine. Already some animals, that were born with a different "gift", ended up shining at night.

"Yes, the trees began to shine after the Praimfaya." Anya confirmed what Jaha had said, holding out her fingers immediately. She wanted to know what time it was. When she appeared in this room, along with the others, it was already dark, so she was calculating that this time, she would probably be, or slept, or trained.

"I can not wait to go to Earth." Jasper said in ecstasy, moving frantically. Even with the giant snake and all the most dangerous that could exist, he was eager to see what Earth was like.

 **The trees glowed in a beautiful fluorescent green. Clarke looked back with a smile that soon disappeared to see that only Octavia, Jasper, and Monty were sleeping on top of each other. With a small smile, Clarke got up and started walking through the forest, stopping at a broken tree trunk, which was as bright as all the other trees.**

 **"Cool, huh?" Finn said with amusement, appearing beside the girl, who jumped to be afraid, but then smiled at the boy, noting that he carried a kind of "glass" made of leaves.**

 **"Did you go to the river?" Clarke asked in surprise, losing his smile instantly, looking at the angry boy.**

 **"I thought it was worth losing a few fingers." Finn shrugged, dismissing it, watching a smile appear on Clarke's face. "Take it." he held out the leaf glass for her, which took and took a small sip. "Call for a drink?" Clarke smiled once more at the boy's joke, drinking a generous drink this time, looking pleased with the taste. "Do you think that means we'll all have two heads?"**

Some laughed at Finn's joke, but Raven, who had forgotten the romance between her boyfriend and Octavia, automatically closed her face. Being stupid and gallant at the same time was the same flirtation he made with her when they met.

 **Clarke laughed, as if did not believe what he had heard. "Who knows, she gets the laugh!" he gave her a small smile. "Come, you have to see this." Confused though she was, Clarke followed him with a small smile, lowering Finn, who also bent down and pointed at a few footprints. "That's a finger."**

"Pauna?" Lincoln asked uncomfortably. One of the creatures that had more problems to kill was the Pauna, because he was ten times faster and stronger than them. Everyone chose to run to meet that creature.

"I do not think so ..." Gustus said that he was analyzing the footprint on television. "This foot is not of a Pauna!" se was sure to say. Had never seen a Pauna footprint or just for drawings, and it was not like what he had seen in a sketch.

"Pauna?" Bellamy asked looking at them. He and many others heard the dialogue between the only men of that people and were surprised with Lincoln, who never showed any kind of emotion, but fun and now he was even more direct and discomfort was heard in his voice.

" A gorilla, in your tongue! "Katherine explained that she realized that Trikru did not know how to explain the subject to them, even if their names were not the same.

They waved at the coke, not believing it to be a gorilla.A monkey maybe, but not a gorilla.

 **"And as far as I can tell, whatever it was, was walking with two feet." Clarke glanced between Finn and the footprint, listening intently to the boy. "I think they are ... monkeys."**

 **Clarke laughed, as if he did not think thought it was true, but when he realized he meant it. "Sorry ..." she smiled, still amused. "That's according to what I read, there were no bipedal animals around here, much less monkeys."**

 **"It's all right." Finn said shaking his head, a little kiss on the lips. "Have you read about forests that glow in the dark, or snakes that eat people?" Clarke made a funny face; seeing that he had truths in these words, soon coming back to face Finn.**

"Prepares." Octavia whispered into Clarke's ear, which looked at her completely confused. "You're apparently Finn's target and it looks like you would not hesitate to stay with him, so ..." she did not have to finish for Clarke to understand.

"I'll talk to Raven later!" Clarke shrugged, even if she felt bad for the girl. If she fell for Finn's dating, Raven would have to see her boyfriend with another and that would not be nice, but in the future she did not know he was dating, it would not be her fault.

"I hope she understands." Octavia said with amusement, but she was worried too. She'd done well with both of them, so it would have sucked if they'd started fighting Finn.

 **'ARK - HOME OF KANE'**

 **Marcus was drinking coffee, standing by the huge window that had a beautiful view of the Earth. He heard the door being opened and looked away, seeing Cece enter with an irritated expression.**

 **"Are you crazy?" She growled, walking toward the man with a furious expression. "You can not kill everyone who disagrees with you!" was really furious that he sentenced Abby to death.**

A small smile appeared on Abby's face. Cece was the only friend she had on the Ark and seeing her face Marcus because of her was really good. It made her realize that no man was in the middle of their friendship.

 **"Now everyone thinks I'm the villain ..." He let out a sarcastic nasal laughter, placing his glass on the table, then glaring at the woman again with ironic amusement. "But I'm the one willing to do whatever it takes to save us."**

"Repeat this a few more times and maybe people will start believing." Abby said wryly, turning her gaze to Marcus. She adored that man, but that attitude of always following the laws was very annoying.

Marcus rolled his eyes, a small smile on his lips, crossing his legs looking at the television. For him the only truth that existed was the law, so he was often labeled villain, vicious, and many of those adjectives, but was just doing his job.

 **"She's my best friend." Cece exclaimed altered, looked like she was going to cry at any moment.**

 **"What do you want me to say?" Marcus asked with his expression closed, he looked shaken too or it was just stress. "I'm sorry?" He approached her even more; looking even more irritated. "I do not feel! Friendship is a luxury we can not have, and if we need to get to the point of a cosmic Adam and Eve ... I'll do it! "**

"It got heavy this time!" Monty said uneasily and surprised. He had heard stories about the guard leader. About him being cruel and heartless, but did not expect it to be so true. People tend to increase things, but for what it seemed this time it was true.

While on the other side of the room, Abby was really surprised. Since the death of her husband, the tension between the two increased and the stress also, but they always treated each other well and with respect. All this seemed to vanish in the few weeks ahead. Jaha was surprised, too. He knew his friend was tough on himself and others, but never thought he'd hear it coming out of his mouth on Abby.

"He's ... just like us." Lincoln said to Anya in a low voice. Compared to some of his people; when the subject was lack of education and feeling, Lincoln was one of the most tranquil, but Marcus would be calmly in the same position as them. It seemed cruel, cold, calculating, and did not seem to care about many people, only the closest.

"Our people are not so different, Lincoln!" Anya murmured, looking at the black man at her side. Lincoln had always been a great warrior, but he was very calm and not as bloodthirsty as the others, but was a great man.

 **"Please have compassion." Cece said hoarsely; looking at the man in front of him with regret and hope. "If it's not for Abby, for me."**

 **"We can not have compassion either." Marcus nodded, looking into the woman's eyes, seeming not to be shaken by the sadness she showed.**

 **'EARTH - SHIP WITH THE PRISONERS - NIGHT'**

 **Wells had already hit the rainwater and was now sleeping soundly ... until he felt a hand cupping his mouth, making him wake up startled and startled, trying to break free.**

 **"Shhh ..." he looked at Bellamy in terror. He was covering his mouth, with his other free hand; holding a pistol.**

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Wells asked angrily; staring at Bellamy, trying at all costs not to advance on the boy. Was tired of this situation already.

"I do not know." Bellamy said with a shrug, looking at the chancellor's son as if apologizing. He had nothing against Wells, but he also had nothing in favor; but only the fact that his father killed hundreds of people, including his mother, made him feel a little angry at him.

"You do not know!?" Wells let out a sarcastic laugh, shaking his head, looking at the ceiling right away. "You do not know anything! You do not know why you're on Earth together with the 100's! Do not know who sent it! Even seems to be lying! "

"Look, Wells, it's not because you're the chancellor's son that I'm going to bow my head to the shit you just said." Bellamy said, standing up and facing Wells, who had also gotten up and was staring with mockery and rage. "That is the future! I do not know what happened in the future and not the decisions I made, so be quiet in yours! "He said all this by gesturing with his finger.

"Get your finger out of my face!" Wells growled, slapping the man's hand in front of him, drawing him even closer, his expression completely closed. "The only person who has to be quiet here is you! Have you noticed that for you to have talked about the bracelet for Murphy, now the whole Ark could end up dying? I think so, because that's exactly what you want, because that's What you are! A killer who only cares for himself and does not care about the hundreds of people who ... " was punched by the jaw. Things happened very fast.

In a second, Wells was insulting Bellamy and in the other, he was rolling on the floor. Finn, Marcus, Jasper, Monty and Jaha, Murphy just watched, got up to separate the fight, but the Trikru was faster.

As Lexa kicked off at Bellamy; striking a blow to the rib and kicking the kid's thigh, making him fall to the floor with a grimace, and it was easy for the girl to be able to immobilize him. Wells tried to fight, but Lincoln was stronger and faster, not to prolong it more, hit the right blow in the throat of the boy, who fell to the ground at the same time, catching the throat by air, while the fighter moved away with the neutral expression, watching Jaha and Abby approaching the boy with concern.

"Free him!" Octavia said that she was approaching Lexa, only to be interrupted by Anya, who grabbed her from behind; holding it. "Please ..." she asked, trying to keep quiet so that Anya would not hang her, looking at Lexa in despair, as if begging. As he examined one last glance at the boy, Lexa removed his knee from his neck, which was used to press on a sensitive spot, and let go of the boy's wrist, which was bending, then any movement, both his and hers; could break the wrist at any time.

Anya also launched the girl Blake, who soon ran to her brother. "Are you alright?" she asked, helping him up. He was feeling a huge pain in the ribs and an even more painful thigh. That girl, weak, only had the appearance.

"What is your problem?" Bellamy was brave when he said to Lexa, by his look soon; as for his people, was in him. He did not understand why they got into their fight with Wells.

"My 'problem' as you say, it's you!" Lexa growled, pointing to Skaikru as she took a step toward Bellamy, who was pulled by Octavia's arm. Only now did the girl realize that she should not provoke them. "You make a comment every second, can not sit still, it's getting late, so if you keep talking, we'll spend days, if not weeks, here, so be quiet!" she finished speaking and sat down again, only this time ended up sitting next to Clarke, who throughout the fight had not moved a muscle to prevent one striking the other.

"I have to agree with her." Abby said, standing up and moving away from Wells, who was pressing a his nose. A medical kit accompanied Abby every time someone fought. The first time happened to Maya. "We do not know the danger that awaits us in the future and every time someone makes a comment, which leads to another and that is holding us back." Then she returned to the seat next to Jaha, who stood up to see how his son was.

"It's almost impossible not to say anything!" Jasper said rolling his eyes, sitting down too. She stood up for nothing, as Lexa and Lincoln disrupted the fight unpleasantly. "We are seeing the future, for God's sake! We are amazed at things."

"This is your surprise to bring everyone back!" Lexa growled, looking at the boy, putting an end to this argument. It was not in his character to irritate easily, but these adult projects were nervous in a matter of seconds.

Clarke, beside the brunette, turned his gaze to her. Lexa returned with her neutral expression, staring at the TV, but her rigid posture gave in to her irritation. Clarke took his eyes off the girl, watching those who were standing, returning and sitting down.

 **Bellamy made a movement with the pistol, taking his hand from the boy's mouth and rising, walking away from the ship with Wells behind him. When they had already taken a long walk, with Wells now in the lead, Bellamy made a comment. "It's far enough." Wells turned slowly, still startled by the other's attitude. "I do not want to shoot you, Wells ..."**

Wells shifted uncomfortably. Her tongue was itching to comment on that, but he remembered what Lexa and Abby said, so he kept quiet, still feeling a little pain in her nose.

 **"I even like you." he said looking at the boy indifferently.**

"It can only be a joke ..." this time Wells can not stop the words. He says he does not want to kill him so much as to believe it, but to say that he likes him is something else. "I can not believe your level of falsehood."

"Wells, for Christ's sake, be quiet!" Bellamy snarled angrily, looking at the boy. He did not want to fight again and get another punch in Lexa's rib or one of the others. "It's the future, you idiot. And of course I'm saying this to manipulate you! "He knew himself very well. When he wanted something, did things and manipulated people in a way that nobody expects.

"Thank God I'm not stupid to beliv for it." Wells snarled back, glaring at Bellamy furiously. Not for people who have too big an ego. In his eyes, Bellamy was an idiot who thought he was too clever, but he was a muscle-injured person.

 **"But I need them to think you're dead." he said with a cynical smile, pointing the gun to the sky.**

 **"Why?" Wells asked really confused, staring at the older boy. "Why are you doing this? If it's true, not that nonsense of doing whatever we want. " he had not believed that speech for a second.**

 **"I have my reasons." Bellamy said simply, his expression closed and his voice cold. "And I also have a gun, so I ask the questions. The question is, why are not you helping me? Your father banished you, Wells, and yet, here you are doing what he says, following the rules! "**

"That's called loyalty." Anya said coldly, doing Bellamy and, well, everyone, looking at she. "Or idiocy. Maybe a little of both, it depends on the point of view. "In his people, banishment was a very difficult thing to be forgiven. Almost always people who are banned can not return to their people, had to live elsewhere.

"For me it sounds stupid." Jasper shrugged, expressing what Bellamy meant, but did not say to avoid another fight. "If I was banished, I would be shitting others, but there it is different. If we take off the bracelet, everyone dies; not only who banished us!"

Anya shrugged her shoulders with that argument, even if inside she agreed with her people. She was a leader of a people, so the most important thing to her was their survival, even if they had to sacrifice or sacrifice many others.

 **"Do not you get tired of doing what they expect?" He remarked with a cynical expression, Wells intensifying his expression of anger. "Settle! Take off that bracelet, you'll be amazed at how good it is."**

 **"No!" Wells said firmly, not caring that Bellamy was holding a gun. "Never. Will not happen. Was it clear enough? " he asked with all the ignorance had, watching the fury emerge in the other's face.**

 **"Yes, it was." Bellamy said coldly, bringing the pistol closer to him, watching Wells tense at the same time. "I'm sorry it has to be this way."**

Jaha, Abby and Marcus tensed up at the same time, but for different reasons. Jaha was worried about her son's life while the other two were thinking, that if Bellamy had the guts to kill Wells in cold blood like that, how far would he go when someone disagreed with him?

Clarke was also tense, because even though he had given up his father, they were best friends first of all, but he tried not to prove it, but those at his side, Lexa and Octavia, realized.

"Relax, Princess," Octavia whispered to Clarke, taking care that no one listened. "Bellamy has this cruel pose, but he would not kill anyone in cold blood. At least not without reason." she calmed Clarke just a little as Lexa watched him curiously.

 **Wells frowned as Bellamy put his hands behind his back, along with the pistol. He looked around, seeing Murphy watching him with cruel amusement. He looked between them and ran, climbing up the small house that was there, but was grabbed by two other boys "NO! NO! LEAVE ME! NO!" he struggled for help, but it did not help. Soon he was on the floor, his arm straight out, while one of them took off his bracelet. "Seriously, man. NO!"**

 **Bellamy turned his back on it, putting the pistol in the back of his pants, returning to the ship ignoring Wells' screams.**

"And we are the savages?" Indra said shaking her head, almost amused. She had already realized that they were afraid of them because of their looks and their attitude, but they never treated their own people like that. Only when the person was a traitor or disrespectful to some of the other leaders.

No one from the people of heaven spoke against it. Bellamy was giving a perfect example of how the Ark's leaders acted and how they treated the people themselves, but they had to agree, that in other circumstances it would make Bellamy screw up.

 **ARCA - ABBY CELL'**

 **Abby was sitting in the middle of the room, looking at Earth from the window at the top of the prison. She knew would be dead at any moment, but then the door opened, making the woman look away from the guard. "Dr. Griffin, it's time."**

 **She left the room, being handcuffed soon after, entering the execution room with Jackson on one side and Cece on the other, while some guards accompanied them. When got to the room, Marcus talking to Shumway, but she did not care and turned to Cece, who swallowed her in a tight embrace as Jackson watched with tears in his eyes.**

 **"This is enough!" Marcus nodded, watching a guard pull Cece near Abby, not listening to Abby's request to her best friend, to care for Clarke for her.**

 **Two guards tried to hold her, but then released her arms, she looking at them, walking to the door, but stopped, looking at the door inside the chamber that would pull her into space and then looked at Marcus, who looked away Cece, who was already crying, but then turned her gaze to Abby, who came in with her head held high.**

"Is there a bathroom here?" Clarke asked suddenly, his expression closed and his posture rigid, making everyone look at him in compassion and pity. Some had seen her parents died in that chamber as well.

"The door on the left." Katherine replied with a small smile, pointing to the door. It had the door on the left, which was the bathroom, and the one on the right, which housed the rooms.

Clarke nodded, getting up and hurrying to the bathroom, her mother just behind. Everyone knew she was not really in the mood to go to the bathroom, just did not want to show weakness in front of them.

"It's going to suck her to have to see her mother be killed too." Raven said sympathetically, making those around her look confused. "You know ... she saw her father die months ago ..." when Jake Griffin was executed, everyone was shocked. He was the Chancellor's best friend and also one of the best engineers on the Ark.

"I do not think she's going to die ..." this time everyone looked at Maya. She was not very talkative, but some were confused by it. "I mean, it would not make sense, right? Bring a person who was going to die in a day?!"

"Yeah, thinking that way." Finn shrugged, agreeing with the girl, but she was worried about Clarke. "But even so, she probably is not thinking that way. For she, her mother will die in a few minutes!"

"Clarke is strong!" Wells said firmly, folding his arms, not taking his eyes off the TV. "She will not break with Abby's fake death! It's the future, it has not happened yet, so she would not be paranoid."

"Are you sure?" Lexa said coldly, making the kid, like everyone else, look at her. "Being in jail for a year does strange things in a person's mind." she said from his own experience. Not that she was stuck, but created a grid between her and everyone else, because in her eyes, love was weakness and without this grid, love is born. "And, by the way, she was arrested shortly after seeing her father die ... I would not be so confident about it!"

"You do not ..." Wells stopped talking because Clarke and Abby left the bathroom. The younger one was red-eyed and a little swollen, while the older looked worried, watching his daughter. No one said anything when they sat down, not knowing what to say to reassure them.

 **Then she turned to them, watching Marcus waving at Shumway, who pressed the button, causing the doors to close "Jackson, wear the bracelets!" Abby shouted from the cell. "There's a way to change them for communication. Talk to Sinclair, the engineer. Wiggle understood." In the end, she was already screaming, tears in her eyes, looking at Jackson, who also wrenched her eyes, full of tears. She turned his gaze to Marcus, who nodded once more to Shumway.**

Clarke, even without realizing it, dug his nails into Octavia and Lexa's thigh. The first one screamed in pain, slapping Clarke's arm shortly, releasing it, even without taking his eyes off the TV. Lexa was different. When she felt the nails on her thigh, she took a deep breath from the pain and grabbed the younger woman's wrist, but she did not push him away. Knew she had to cling to something to keep from going crazy. She, when she received Costia's head, broke her room at the base of almost all Polis and also almost started a war, but had people to judge her head.

 **"STOP!" Everyone looked startled, even Shumway, who did not take his finger off the execution button, seeing the chancellor, Thelonius Jaha, enter the room. Panting and pressing the bandage on the belly. "Dr. Griffin is forgiven."**

Clarke sighed in relief, releasing Lexa's thigh and running his hand over his face, stunned and frightened by some blood. She looked away from the older girl, seeing that she was relaxed with a hand on her thigh, but the expression was neutral as usual.

"See, princess." Bellamy said with amusement, giving the little girl a little boost, who smiled a little unhappy that she did not have to witness her only dead relative. "We said she would not die!"

"Bellamy!" Octavia said shocked, slapping his brother's arm, who looked at her in surprise, not understanding the reason for the cloak. "Your touch is like a pony tail." Some draw Octavia's speech while others shake their heads at the Blake brothers' idiocy.

"Thank you". Clarke whispered gratefully to Lexa, who looked away from the TV and looked at the girl at his side. "You know, for letting me do ... that." He pointed a little shyly at the girl's thigh. Squeezing something helped her a little.

"I've been through something ... like for a while." Lexa shrugged, her expression still cold, but Clarke could detect a little sadness in his eyes. "Hurting someone and breaking things up helped!"

Smile, Clarke turned his gaze to the TV, remembering how she nearly broke his two wrists banging against the walls of the cell when was arrested. They had to cuff her so she would not end up killing herself for lack of blood and not breaking her wrists.

 **From inside the chamber, Abby sighed in relief, watching Jaha approaching as orthers guards scattered. "I'll deal with you later." he said furiously to Marcus, but then he looked at Shumway. "Open the door." Seeing that the guard had made no move, he said with more authority. "Open the door." He pointed his finger at him, using a warning tone, which seemed to work, because he opened the door, the anger written on his face.**

 **Abby left the chamber completely ignoring Marcus's existence and stopped in front of Jaha. The two exchanged a grateful look and then Abby went back to her nurse mode. "I spent twelve hours gathering those intestines." she said almost with amusement, but then turned to the guards "Put him to bed now!" And then left the room, pulling Cece along with her.**

 **"Tell me about the 100's," Jaha ordered, looking at Marcus coldly. "They got there?"**

 **'TERRA - SEARCH GROUP - MORNING'**

 **They had already woken up and now they had returned to the lake where the killer snake had been. While Clarke, Octavia, and Monty were on the rocks below, Finn and Jasper were up.**

 **Finn held a thick liana, pulling him down, testing his weight.**

"Are you thinking of going down the river like Tarzan?" Raven laughed, looking at the five of them in the lake. They could create an improvised buoy, but they decided the smart thing was to delay the river in a vine.

"I think so, Miss." Jasper said with amusement, smiling at the mechanics. He did not know where would dare to cross the river that way. "It's not a very smart plan, but it's the best we have!"

Raven shrugged with amusement, glancing back at the TV, none of them noticed the exchange of glances between the Trikru people, only Jaha, Abby and Marcus realized, eventually becoming worried.

 **"You wanted to go first," Clarke told Finn angrily. "Now stop curling. Mount Weather is waiting for us."**

 **"Just stay to the pinnacle, and you'll be fine." Jasper told Finn giving moral support as he vibrated in the same spot.**

 **"The apex?" Finn asked with a smile on his face, turning his gaze to Jasper. "Like the Indians, right?"**

Those who knew what an ape had nothing to do with the Indians began to laugh.

"You confused ape with apache, seriously man?" Bellamy said still laughing, holding his belly because of the pain. Raven, Clarke, Jasper, Monty, and Wells were laughing too. The others, the leaders of heaven, only smiled.

"I do not really like history." Finn shrugged, a restrained smile. He always confused the simplest things in the world. "But it's alike!" Trie to soften the situation, making them have a little more fun.

 **"Apex, not apache." Jasper said a little discredited, not believing that he had confused it, watching the boy pull the vine down.**

 **"He knows." Clarke said impatiently, but kept a smile on his face. "It's for today, Finn!"**

 **"Okay, Captain." He said with amusement, almost beating in salute, then turned to Jasper with a smile. "I see you on the other side." Then he took a few steps back, taking an impulse to jump, not noticing the exchange of glances between Jasper and Octavia.**

"So ... who wants to get into those pants?" Clarke said with sarcasm and irony, doing a Hi-5 with Raven soon after, who had also participated in Lexa's joke to want to stay with Clarke.

"Shut up!" Octavia said, her cheeks flushed, ashamed of it. When she played with Clarke it was fun, but now, who were playing with her, it was pretty shameful.

"I'm just telling the truth." Clarke said again, laughing, beginning to laugh with Raven, for Octavia had grown even redder, because Bellamy was listening to it all with an unfriendly expression.

 **"Wait." Jasper said quickly, causing Finn to stop immediately.**

 **"What?"**

 **"Allow me." he said, glancing at Octavia, who was smiling at them. "I can do this." said nervously as Finn looked at him doubtfully.**

 **"I knew I had a fearless one somewhere in there!" Finn said smiling, handing the vine to the younger boy, patting him on the back. Jasper took a deep breath, looking once more at Octavia, then turned his eyes to the lake, the fear written on his face. "Hey, it's okay to be scared, Jasper. The trick is not to let fear overwhelm you. "**

 **Waving, Jasper looked down smiling, seeing that the other three were also smiling, watching them "I see you on the other side." took another deep breath and jumped, screaming and fidgeting during the descent, releasing the vine when he was already on the other side, brutally falling on some wooden trunks.**

Everyone tensed as Jasper landed on the other side. Maya was worried about what her people could do with those five. The Skaikru were worried, wondering if they would get food or would be killed by the mountain people, as the grounders said. Already Triku was worried about what his own people would do. Those people had fallen from the sky and now they were trying to cross the river to get to MW. They could kill them at any moment.

 **Across the river, the four gathered, looking at Jasper worried if he was okay or if the fall had hurt him.**

 **He stood looking around in wonder and then turned to the others. "WE ARE THE APPE!" shouted in celebration, earning shouts from others in response.**

"They have not been killed yet ..." Murphy said indifferently, staring at the TV expectantly. Everyone talked so much that they would be killed by the mountaineers, Maya already said they would be killed by the grounders. Did not know who to believe.

"It will not be!" Maya said with a stiff posture. He knew that if they were not killed by the savages and moved beyond that limit, his people could do worse things with them.

 **"YOU GOT IT, JASPER!" Clarke shouted through the shouts of the others, a huge smile on his face. They laughed even more watching the boy jumping and celebrating on the other side of the river.**

"Wait, wait!" Harper said frightened, making everyone look at him. "What was that? You can go back; Katherine? "The older woman nodded, going back a little in the story. "Oh, stop!" The screen fought without a scene where it looked like someone was watching them from the trees. "What the fuck should that mean?"

"That one of the savages is about to kill you!" Maya said coldly, glaring at the Trikru in anger, who returned the anger to the same intensity, if not greater.

"Is it one of you?" Clarke asked, staring at them. She had no anger or fear of them, but if they killed one of them in cold blood for nothing, would seriously change their view of them, but at the same time would not harbor anger.

"Probably ..." Indra replied with a stiff posture, but the indifference was visible. They could be dangerous somehow, so killing them or hurting them badly would not be a bad idea. "The reapers would have attacked already!"

"What, exactly, is a grim reaper?" Wells asked confusedly, his arms folded. The Trikru spoke more than twice that the people of Maya turned their people into beasts. Was interested to know why.

"They are traitors to our people." Lexa said coldly, looking away at the black boy. "The mountaineers do some and they become beasts, cannibals; unable to feel anything! "this was not a subject they liked. Many of the Trikru and also the other Kru, lost many people to the mountain.

"How?" Jaha asked shocked. Since before the bombs this did not exist. There were some drugs that made some people devour the others, but the effect lasted only a few hours.

"Ask her!" Gustus growled, pointing at Maya, a look of anger and disgust on his face. She could not even be the person who creates the reapers, but should know something, because always argued with them and the arguments were great. They all looked away at Maya, who remained silent, not looking at any of them.

"As expected, she will not talk!" Anya said rolling her eyes, but then looked up at the ceiling. She was holding herself tight so she would not kill Maya. Many of her friends and warriors had been taken up the mountain.

"I do not know who to worry about ..." Octavia whispered to those near her. "With them, they seem to be savage and well-trained or the people of Maya, who manages to turn a person into cannibal."

"I think of both!" Raven said a bit doubtfully, gaining the approval of the others. It seemed that the two peoples were dangerous.

 **"Come on, Princess." Finn said still smiling, pulling Clarke gently back. "Your turn." Clarke brushed the vine with a smile, looking down for a moment, but soon returned with the intense exchange of looks with Finn.**

Raven's jaw clawed at the scene. She knew her boyfriend was no Saint, but betraying or flirting with another girl was something she did not expect, but she kept quiet. Would not quarrel with him or Clarke.

 **"Come on, Clarke." Jasper shouted across the river, a huge smile on his face. "You can!" Everyone looked at him with amusement, Finn was holding back so he would not laugh. "Peak!" Jasper climbed the small rocks, seeing a different thing on the ground. "We did it!" He shouted, making Clarke and Finn take their eyes from each other and look at the boy, who held up a sign. "Mount Weather!" He shouted, speaking what was written on the sign, since it was a bit off.**

 **They celebrated a little more. Jasper screaming, still holding the sign. Clarke and Finn looked at each other excitedly, while Octavia and Monty shouted excitedly, but that moment quickly faded. A spear was thrown from the trees, crossing Jasper's chest.**

"WHAT THE FUCK?" Monty shouted in alarm, rising from the floor with others. They could not assimilate that. One moment they were celebrating and the other Jasper had been hit by a spear.

"What just happened?" Murphy asked, too startled. He did not care about Jasper or the others, but he did not want them to die. But that was a matter of everyone's safety.

"That's what I said." Maya said rolling her eyes, even though she was very worried about Jasper. They'd done well quickly. "Someone from their selvage threw the spear at Jasper!"

"How are you so sure it was they?" Jaha asked, her expression neutral. He knew it might seem cruel to him, for Jasper to be his people, but he had to get information from them. "It could be your people, right?"

"No!" Maya replied quickly, her voice steady, taking a look at the Trikru, who was silent with her neutral expression. "My people use weapons, you do not spear!" They found spears, swords, and such things as a time delay.

"Why the fuck did you throw a spear at me?" Jasper asked in complete confusion, and if he was scared before, he was terrified of the people. "I ... We did not do anything!"

"Just because you fell from Heaven, you did a lot!" Lexa answered the boy indifferently, the cooler look on her face. The only thing that matters to him is his people. "You are ridiculously similar to the mountaineers and are going, coincidentally, to the mountain! Do you think there are few reasons why we want to kill you or get information? "

"Yes, that's no reason to kill someone!" Monty said angrily, but made no move to attack or threaten them. He was angry that people had done that to the boy who was almost his brother, but he was aware that he would get caught if tried.

"In our eyes are motives." Anya growled forward against the Korean boy, but Wells, Bellamy, and Finn stepped forward. They did not want to cause a fight, but they would not let Monty pick it up either, but that action had a consequence. Soon Lexa, Lincoln, Gustus, and Indra stood beside Anya, ready to attack.

"Could it be, but did it have to kill?" Finn asked in a calm voice, but his expression worried. He was in the middle of the crossfire. If any of them started a fight, he would be the one who would hurt the most. "I do not know, they could hurt ..."

"Clearly you do not understand anything about war!" Lincoln said coldly, his fingers crossed behind his back, the huge indifference on his face. "You could have been sent to help the mountain somehow. We had never seen your people before and now, which we are seeing for the first time, you are going towards our greatest enemy. You really think we're just going to hurt? "

"It's the most sensible decision to make!" Bellamy said with concern, seeing that the Trikru seemed to be getting angrier every second, but then glanced quickly at the girls, who were still sitting, listening and watching. "Jasper is an innocent person, he did not deserve this!"

"Do you guys think they're right?" Harper asked approaching the girls, sitting a little away from Raven to make room for Finn. She did not trust Trikru, but she understood a little the reasons why they had thrown the spear at Jasper.

"I do not think there's any right or wrong ..." Raven shrugged, watching her boyfriend try to ease the situation, so Monty, who was really angry, seemed to want an answer and was not realizing that he was annoying the other people. "They're doing whatever they think is necessary to survive."

"You can understand why." Clarke shrugged, watching with concern the discussion between his people, Maya and the other people. "But I do not know ... Jasper and we did not do anything to deserve to die or get a spear in the chest."

"The only thing I know, they'll catch up if they do not shut up!" Octavia said with amusement, making the girls laugh. Her brother was in the crossfire, but she was absolutely sure that the Trikru would wipe them all out in a matter of seconds.

"Guys, that's enough!" Katherine said angrily, rising from the ground and standing between the Skaikru and the Trikru, the angry expression. "That's the future! It has not happened yet, for God's sake! You guys are angry for Jasper, but calm down, please! " she looked away from the three boys who were making a barrier between the people themselves and the Trikru, causing them to disperse. "First rule: Never judge without knowing the full story! Now, let's finish seeing, because it's already over! "And with that they sat down again. One part of the Skaikru was angry with the grounders, while the other part did not care. Trikru, too, was angry, but they did not care about the other people.

 **The four on the other side of the river saw it shocked. They did not believe what they had witnessed, but soon they tried to hide. They descended a little more on the stones, looking around in fear.**

 **"We're not alone!" Clarke said breathlessly and frightened, staring at the spot that Jasper had been hit.**

"That was the end of this ... chapter, so to speak." Katherine reported getting up and stretching herself at once. "I'll give you 10 minutes to think and assimilate all this and then we'll see each other again!" smiled at the guests in the living room and headed for the bathroom.

Soon they had all got up and were talking in certain groups. The Trikru was in the left corner of the room, talking in a low voice. The leaders of heaven were at the other end of the room, while the criminals were all together.

"I'll be right back." Octavia said to the others, striding nervously toward the Trikru. Indra, who saw the girl walking toward her people, nodded, causing her people to turn and face the girl, as did the criminals and Maya, who stared at her in shock. "Hey, I ... can I talk to you for a moment?" Asked to Lincoln, who exchanged a glance with his people before moving away with the girl. "Look, I ... about what I said about Clarke and Lexa, I'm sorry if I offended you ... or your people ..." was really nervous, because that could be a serious thing in his people.

Lincoln stared at her for a few seconds, then looked down with a small smile. "No offense ..." he finally said with amusement, folding his arms. "Actually it was a lot of fun ... just be careful, not everyone is going to get a comment about their leader as a joke." Then he walked away with friendly expression, returning to his people while Octavia did the same thing, a smile of relief on the face.

"Why were you talking to she?" Bellamy asked in surprise and a little shocked, not understanding why his sister, among all the people, had called one of the grounders to talk."Um ... I told shit ... a few minutes ago!" Octavia replied with a bland smile, making Clarke and Raven laugh, mistrusting what it was, while the others were even more confused. "But changing the subject, what do you think?"

Clarke smiled at everyone at the same time, but his smile faded as he saw Wells and his mother talking to the big television. In fact, the two of them seemed to be arguing, then she tried to go to them, wondering what that was about.

"She has to know by ..." Wells said as he saw Clarke coming up to them, running his hand through his hair and sighing heavily. The two were talking about Clarke deserving the truth about who delivered her father, because the future would probably show.

"Is everything okay here?" Clarke asked curiously, looking between them, trying to figure out what was going on. Her mother was pale and guilty, while Wells looked annoyed and tired.

"Ask your mother." Wells said angrily, getting out of the two quickly, heading back to where the prisoners were, engaging in a conversation with them, but the expression was still irritated.

Clarke looked back at his mother. "What did he mean, mom?" She asked, her arms crossed, but she was confused. Knew her mother was hiding something, she just did not know what it was.

"That's not a subject for now!" Abby said nervously, glancing around hurriedly, making Clarke even more suspicious. "Seriously, Clarke, then we'll move on." Then walked back to Jaha and Marcus, being watched from afar by his daughter.

They kept throwing away conversation for a while. Trikru had spoken in their native language again, and Lexa, for some reason, seemed annoyed at Anya, but they all sat down again when Katherine left the bathroom, announcing that they would continue with the story.


End file.
